Adventskalender 2016
by ProfSnapeler
Summary: Sieben Jahre sind vergangen, aber jetzt gibt es wieder einen Adventskalender der ProfSnapeler! Vom 01. Dezember an werden wir in loser Reihenfolge Geschichten unterschiedlicher Art von uns veröffentlichen. Da sie nicht regelmäßig gepostet werden, setzt ihr uns am besten auf Alert, damit ihr nichts verpasst. Wir wünschen euch gute Unterhaltung! Eure ProfSnapeler
1. Chapter 1

Von Chrissi Chaos

 **Der Besuch – Teil 1**

„Ach übrigens... nimm dir für den Sonntagnachmittag in zwei Wochen bitte nichts vor, Severus", sagte Hermine. Sie sagte es beiläufig, als sie am Abend beide lesend vor dem Kamin saßen, und ohne von ihrer Lektüre aufzusehen. Dieser Umstand ließ ihn umgehend hellhörig werden – er rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten.  
„Ich glaub, da habe ich schon was vor", entgegnete er, die Augen ebenfalls nicht von seinem Buch ‚Nonverbale Strategien – die elegante Methode andere zu brüskieren' lösend.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Das habe ich überprüft." Ihr sanfter, aber dennoch belehrender Tonfall bestärkte ihn in seinen Befürchtungen. Eindeutig Alarmstufe rot!  
„Aber ich kann doch jetzt noch nicht sagen, was in zwei Wochen sein wird... wer weiß schon, was die Zukunft bringt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Frag mich einfach nächste Woche noch mal, dann werde ich sehen, was sich machen lässt."  
„Nein, mein Lieber", sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. „Denn dann wirst du mir sagen, dass ich Terminwünsche früher ankündigen muss und du so kurzfristig nichts mehr einplanen kannst."  
Er tat so, als hätte er ihr Lächeln nicht gesehen. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was", brummte er und gab vor, sich weiterhin hauptsächlich mit dem Kapitel ‚Lass deine Augen sprechen – Mobbing ohne Worte' zu beschäftigen.  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber das sagt mir mein Verstand", erwiderte sie, jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so sanft, „nachdem bei meinen letzten Versuchen, dich dazu zu bringen, ein paar läppische Stündchen deiner Zeit für mich zu reservieren, genau DAS passiert ist.  
„Ach was...?"  
„Tatsache!"  
„Hm..."  
„Mit einem ‚Hm' kommst du aus der Sache nicht raus", sagte Hermine bestimmt, nachdem einige Minuten verstrichen waren und er schon Hoffnung geschöpft hatte, das Schicksal wäre ihm wohl gesonnen und sie würde vielleicht ausnahmsweise aufgeben.  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie vorwurfsvoll über seine Lesebrille hinweg an. „Du willst doch diesen Nachmittag gar nicht für DICH reservieren."  
Hermine schmunzelte. „Schlau kombiniert, Herr Snape".  
Er antwortete mit einem tiefen und - wie er meinte – sehr glaubhaft herzzerreißenden Seufzer.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und blinzelte ihn treuherzig an. „Armer Severus!"  
„Ist es wirklich schon wieder so weit?", fragte er wehleidig.  
„Ja! Es ist bereits überfällig", bestätigte Hermine.  
Er wendete den Blick ab und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. „Mir kommt es vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen."  
„Das kommt bei älteren Menschen schon mal vor, dieses Gefühl, die Zeit würde nur so dahinrasen", meinte sie in Güte-getränktem Singsang, der stark an eine Krankenschwester erinnerte.  
„Nicht frech werden!", knurrte er und ärgerte sich. Das klang nicht mehr halb so überzeugend wie früher. Ach ja... früher...! Da hatte er sie damit noch ansatzweise einschüchtern können, aber diese glorreichen Zeiten waren längst vorbei.  
Hermine schnaubte belustigt. Dann straffte sie den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme – ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass sie nicht im Traum daran dachte, ihn irgendwie davon kommen zu lassen. „Severus!", sagte sie aufgeräumt. „Wir haben eine Vereinbarung und daran wirst du dich halten müssen... so wie ich mich an andere halte, die dir wichtig sind."  
„Ich verlange nichts von dir, was nur annähernd so schlimm ist."  
„Na jetzt lass mal die Kirche im Dorf!"  
Er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was? Welche Kirche? Wovon sprichst du, Weib?"  
„Das ist eine Muggelredewendung", erklärte sie, „so ähnlich wie...", sie kniff die Augen zusammen und legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, „wie ‚lass mal den Irrwicht in der Keksdose'... ach nein, vielleicht eher wie ‚lass den Drachen im Verließ'".  
„Soll also heißen, ICH... ÜBERTREIBE?" Mit einer theatralischen Geste legte er eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
Hermine grinste. „Sehr wohl! Und wie!"  
Er reagierte mit einem beleidigten „Pffff!" und drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Außerdem ist bald Vorweihnachtszeit und da ist es schön, mal wieder Kinder im Haus zu haben", belehrte Hermine ihn.  
„Bis du des Wahnsinns?", schnaubte er. „Was bitte soll daran schön sein?"  
„Kinder sind süß!"  
„Das sind sie nicht!"  
„Aber klar doch!"  
„Neiiiin!"  
„Doooch!"  
„Ich hab ja wohl erheblich mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Thematik", blaffte er und wackelte aufgebracht mit dem Kopf hin und her, „und ich sage dir: Kinder... sind kleine Monster, die Nervenpest auf zwei Beinen, kleine, aber gefährliche Vorboten der Hölle."  
„Insgeheim magst du die kleinen Racker doch", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd. „Ich versteh ja, dass du dein Image pflegen muss, aber mir gegenüber kannst du's doch zugeben."  
Er sah sie scharf an und wedelte mit den gespreizten Fingern der rechten Hand vor seiner Stirn hin und her.  
„Willst du damit irgendwas andeuten?", fragte Hermine unschuldig.  
„Schlaues Ding!"  
„Dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe... äh, ich meine alle Eulen im Käfig?"  
„Jep!"  
„Ach Bärli...", seufzte Hermine.  
Wie erwartet reagierte er keineswegs besänftigt auf diesen hübschen Kosenamen. Hermine verkniff sich das Lachen angesichts seiner säuerlichen Mine, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht ratsam war, ihn noch weiter zu triezen.  
„Also dann ist es ausgemacht – Sonntag in zwei Wochen!?", sagte sie bestimmt.  
„Hab ich eine Wahl?"  
„Nein!"  
„Na schön! Ich füge mich in mein Schicksal – wenn auch unter Protest."  
Sie warf ihm einen Kussmund zu, den er mit einem weiteren ‚Pfff' quittierte.  
„Dann sag ich gleich Bescheid", meinte Hermine und zog ihr Smartphone aus der Jackentasche.  
Er starrte mit angewidertem Blick darauf. „Eine Eule tut's wohl nicht für diesen überaus wichtigen Zweck."  
„Manchmal ist Muggeltechnologie einfach furchtbar praktisch", entgegnete sie. „Warum soll ich so spät noch die arme Eule wecken, wenn ich das direkt selbst regeln kann.  
Sie wischte und tippte. „Hallo Harry!", sprach sie gleich darauf in das flache Teufelsding.  
„Wollte bloß kurz melden, dass es klappt." ... „Ja! Wäre euch 3 Uhr recht?" ... „Okay! Ich freu mich schon!"... Hermine lächelte. „Klar, der freut sich auch."  
„Glaub ihr kein Wort, Potter!", rief Severus.  
... Hermine lachte. „Du kennst ihn doch – charmant, wie eh und je." ... „Ja! Sag Ginny liebe Grüße von mir!" ... „War das Albus? Was sagt er?" ... „Er will mich sprechen? Ja dann gib ihn mir mal." ... „Hallo mein kleiner Held!", flötete Hermine ins Telefon. ... „Ja, ihr besucht uns bald – das ist super, nicht war?" ... „Was sagst du?" ... „Ob Severus dich dann wieder so böse ankuckt? Ähm..." ... „Ach so – damit du dich wieder so dolle gruseln kannst..." Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Severus an. „Ja, mein Schatz, ich bin sicher, das wird er tun. Er übt schon!"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Von Kira Gmork

 **Vielleicht**

Im Wintersturm wirkte Malfoy Manor als hätte jemand das prächtige Anwesen in eine Schneekugel gepackt. Über einen verschneiten Pfad bewegte sich eine Kutsche dem noch fernen Ziel entgegen. Der Kutscher sah die hell erleuchten Fenster immer nur dann, wenn er die Lider weit genug öffnen konnte, bevor ihm neue Flocken den Blick trübten. Er trieb mit einem Peitschenknall die beiden Pferde an. Das Trampeln der Hufe war im dicken Schnee kaum zu hören. Der Atem der Tiere bildete eine zarte Wolke über dem Gespann. Dieser feine Dunst war bereits ihr Begleiter seit Brian, der Kutscher, seinen Botendienst angetreten hatte. Statt Fahrgästen transportierte er eine große Kiste auf der Ladefläche, die durch ein Gestell, über dem eine Plane gespannt war, geschützt wurde. Die Sonne sank rasch in diesen Tagen, bald würde es dunkel werden. Brian musste noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang den Rand einer gefährlichen Schlucht passieren. Der schmale Weg war die größte Gefahr, die er auf seinem Weg zu bewältigen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum die Malfoys nach Voldemorts Fall in diese Gegend gezogen waren. Die unwirtliche Landschaft mochte einen rauen Charme haben – sie wirkte jedoch eher wie ein selbstgewähltes Gefängnis. Und in der Tat gab es kaum noch jemanden, der nach Lucius Malfoys Freispruch noch etwas mit dieser einst so angesehenen und machtvollen Familie zu tun haben wollte. Wie Malfoy erwirkt hatte, dass er nicht lebenslänglich nach Askaban musste, wusste der Kutscher ebenso wenig, wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt. Aber so, wie alle anderen auch, war er sich sicher, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Die feine Gesellschaft machte seitdem einen großen Bogen um die Familie Malfoy. Liebend gerne hätte auch Brian den Auftrag abgelehnt, der mit einer Eule ein paar Tage zuvor bei ihm eingetroffen war. Aber da hatte es Drohungen in dem Schreiben von Lucius Malfoy gegeben, die Brian dazu zwangen, sich nun durch das Winterwetter zu schlagen und dabei sein, und das Leben seiner Pferde zu riskieren. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als heute, an Heiligabend, Bionta und Fareen einzuspannen und dem ehemaligen Todesser eine Kiste zu bringen, deren Inhalt ihm selbst unbekannt war. Woher Lucius Malfoy von seinen illegalen Geschäften vor etlichen Jahren wusste, war Brian ein Rätsel, aber im Grunde hatte er immer geahnt, dass er für seine Schuld irgendwann würde bezahlen müssen – dass es nun durch jemanden geschah, der noch weit mehr Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, empfand er jedoch als zutiefst ungerecht.  
Besorgt blickte Brian zum Himmel, der sich bereits in drohende Düsternis hüllte.  
»Es sind nur die Schneewolken. Wenn wir nicht die Nerven verlieren, können wir den Auftrag rasch erledigen und später in einem Wirtshaus im nächsten Dorf einkehren. Ihr, meine lieben Pferdchen, werdet dort im Stall einen warmen Platz und Futter finden. Und ich werde zur Beruhigung meiner Nerven einen oder zwei ordentliche Krüge Butterbier oder auch etwas Stärkeres trinken. Morgen sieht die Welt bereits ganz anders aus. Dann machen wir uns auf den Heimweg und feiern das Weihnachtsfest.«  
Er ließ die Peitsche knallen wie schon so oft zuvor – doch diesmal fand sie ihr Ziel nicht in der Luft, sondern traf das Hinterteil von Fareen. Das Pferd wieherte erschrocken auf und legte an Tempo zu, sodass es auch Bionta mitriss. Brian wusste, dass er nicht klug handelte, aber die Angst saß ihm im Nacken. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Rückweg antreten, und das verlieh ihm eine gewisse Grausamkeit den Tieren gegenüber. Der eisige Wind setzte ihm mächtig zu, doch Brian hielt durch und sah sein Ziel schließlich immer näher kommen.  
Als er die Kutsche vor dem Portal von Malfoy Manor zum Halten gebracht hatte, stieg Brian vom Kutschbock und rieb sich über den struppigen Bart, der ganz weiß vom umherfliegenden Schnee war. Er ging zu seinen Pferden und streichelte ihnen die Köpfe, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm diesen Tag verzeihen mögen. Dann sah Brian sich um. Der Park um das Anwesen war für seinen Geschmack zu unheimlich. Überall standen dunkle, verwitterte Steinskulpturen, darum rankte dorniges Gestrüpp, dessen Stacheln so groß waren, dass sie die Schneedecke durchstießen, die auf ihnen lag. Der Kutscher stieg die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und zog an einem Seil, worauf eine Glocke im Inneren des Gebäudes erklang. Er wartete eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Brian rechnete mit einem Dienstmädchen oder einem Diener, der die Kiste in Empfang nehmen würde, doch als der Hausherr persönlich öffnete, rutschte dem Kutscher das Herz in die Hose. Natürlich kannte er Bilder von Lucius Malfoy aus dem Tagespropheten, doch ihn direkt vor sich zu sehen, war gänzlich anders. Der finstere Blick, der ihm aus den attraktiven blauen Augen begegnete, stellte einen krassen Gegensatz dar – vergleichbar wie das Antlitz einer hübsche Dirne, aus deren Schoß blutige Würmer krochen. Ja, dieser Mann hätte außerordentlich gut aussehen können, mit seinen weißblonden, langen Haaren, seinen feinen Gesichtszügen und den Augen in der Farbe eines Sommerhimmels. Doch was der Kutscher sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Dieser Mann trug in all seiner Schönheit einen unübersehbaren Kern aus Hass und Bitterkeit.  
»Lade die Fracht ab! Ich werde dir dabei helfen. Wir bringen sie in den ersten Stock – dort ist eine Kammer, in die wir sie stellen werden.«  
Brian ging die Stufen hinab zur Kutsche. Er konnte spüren, dass Malfoy ihm folgte. Ein Kribbeln in Brians Nacken ließ ihn erschaudern – eine dunkle Vorahnung vielleicht. Malfoy hatte ihm in seinem Auftragsschreiben verboten, einen Zauberstab mitzubringen, aber Brian wusste, dass er ohnehin keine Chance gegen die dunklen Künste eines ehemaligen Todessers gehabt hätte. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser – die verbotenen Flüche spukten ganz sicher immer noch in Lucius Malfoys Kopf herum.  
Brian hatte sich bereits an der Ladefläche positioniert, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy um die Kutsche herum zu den Pferden gegangen war. Neugierig, aber überaus vorsichtig, spähte Brian zu ihm. Was er sah, verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Lucius Malfoy hatte Bionta seine Hand an die Stirn gelegt und sprach leise mit dem Pferd. Dann klopfte er ihm freundschaftlich den Hals und ging zu Fareen. Auch ihr wisperte er etwas zu und streichelte ihr dann die Stirn.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Du möchtest sicher so schnell wie möglich den Heimweg antreten", rief er dann Brian zu und schwang sich auf die Ladefläche. Brian hätte niemals gedacht, dass Malfoy sich selbst die Hände schmutzig machen würde, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Gemeinsam hievten sie die Kiste von der Kutsche, die Stufen hinauf und schließlich in den ersten Stock. Brian sah sich unauffällig um. An Prunk fehlte es den Malfoys ganz offensichtlich auch jetzt nicht. Doch trotz der silbernen Leuchter und kostbaren Gemälde hätte Brian nicht mit Malfoy tauschen wollen. Er freute sich darauf, in sein bescheidenes Haus, zu seiner Frau und den beiden Töchtern zurückkehren zu können. Im Grunde sehnte er sich danach bereits, seit er sich die Kiste von den finsteren Gestalten hatte aushändigen lassen, die einen Unterschlupf in der Hafennähe behausten.  
„Danke für deine Dienste. Hier ist die Bezahlung, die ich dir versprochen habe." Malfoy reichte ihm einen Lederbeutel, dessen Gewicht darauf schließen ließ, dass er ausreichend gefüllt war. Brian nahm ihn entgegen, als er auch schon von Malfoy zur Tür und in den Flur hinaus gedrängt wurde. Dann drehte Lucius Malfoy den Schlüssel im Schloss und sagte: „Verlasse nun mein Haus!"  
Das grenzte fast schon an einen Rausschmiss, aber Brian war es egal, denn er wollte ohnehin keinen Moment länger bleiben. Eilig ging er die Treppe hinab, zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und bestieg den Kutschbock. Er griff zur Peitsche und trieb die Pferde an. Die Kutsche entfernte sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit vom Anwesen der Malfoys. Als der Weg schmaler wurde, wollte Brian das Tempo zügeln, doch Bionta und Fareen rannten immer schneller, obwohl er ihnen keinen Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Die Kutsche schwankte heftig. Brian schrie die Tiere an und hielt sich nur mühsam auf dem Kutschbock. Die Schlucht tauchte vor ihm auf. „Haltet an! Verdammt nochmal, ihr bringt uns ja um!" Brian zog so fest an den Zügeln, wie es ihm möglich war, aber es war zu spät. Er sah die Pferde in den Abgrund stürzen – und Brian folgte ihnen mitsamt der Kutsche nur einen Wimpernschlag später.

Auf dem Tisch standen so viele übrig gebliebene Speisen, dass es beinahe so aussah, als hätten Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy überhaupt nichts gegessen. Ein Weihnachtsbaum mit üppigem Schmuck thronte neben dem flackernden Kamin. Lucius Malfoy reichte seiner Frau über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand. Sie ergriff sie. Er konnte erkennen, dass Narcissa die Tränen zurückhielt. Sie war traurig weil Draco über Weihnachten nicht zu ihnen gekommen war. Er schob vor, keine Zeit zu haben, doch in Wahrheit war es wohl so, dass auch er mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Lucius wusste, dass er die Schuld daran trug. Zu vieles hatte er falsch gemacht. Zu vieles davon war nicht mehr zu beheben. Zu vieles hatte sie entzweit.  
Narcissa und Lucius hatten sich ihre Geschenke bereits gegenseitig überreicht, bevor sie ihr Festmahl genossen hatten – wobei dies nicht das richtige Wort war. Genuss war schon lange nichts mehr, das sie empfinden konnten. Über ihnen lag immerwährende Trübsal. Als sie damals in das neue Haus eingezogen waren, hatte Narcissa Lucius am Tag ihrer Ankunft das Versprechen abgenommen, nie wieder verbotene Dinge zu tun. Und sie hatte ihm im Gegenzug versprechen müssen, die Schatten der Vergangenheit nicht ihr restliches Leben zerstören zu lassen. Sie hatten sich beide Mühe gegeben, aber keiner von ihnen hatte Wort halten können. Lucius selbst war es immerhin bis vor ein paar Tagen gelungen. Doch dann hatte er Informationen von einem alten Kontakt bekommen und sein Wort Narcissa gegenüber gebrochen. Er hatte es getan, weil er es tun musste – weil er sonst verrückt werden würde. All die langen Spaziergänge in der eindrucksvollen Landschaft, all die zarten Berührungen seiner Frau, all die Klänge sanfter Musik, hatten ihn nicht ruhiger gemacht. In ihm loderte Zorn. Ein so alter Zorn, dass es lächerlich war, die Schuld für alles darin zu suchen. Und doch tat er es.  
„Macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich früh zu Bett gehe?", fragte Narcissa.  
„Aber nein. Geh nur. Morgen machen wir einen Spaziergang im Schnee."  
Sie lächelte dankbar. Lucius wusste, dass er ihr immer eine Freude machte, wenn sie das Haus verließen. Es hielt das Gefühl aufrecht, sie seien nicht ein einsames Paar, das kein Ziel mehr im Leben hatte, als einfach nur die Zeit bis zu ihrem Tode herum zu bekommen. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Es war seine Schuld … alles SEINE Schuld!  
Er geleitete seine Frau zur Tür, küsste sie und strich durch ihr Haar. Es war so weich – und sie war immer noch wunderschön. Warum konnte er es nicht mehr so wie früher genießen? Weil er das Gefühl hatte, seit dem Prozess kein Anrecht mehr darauf zu haben. Wenn ihm nicht so viele Zauberer in hohen Positionen etwas schuldig gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn niemals freigesprochen. Dann würde er heute in einer Zelle in Askaban sitzen und Narcissa nur noch als Erinnerung bei sich haben. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, zu genießen, dass es anders war, aber seine Schuld hatte dennoch für eine Distanz gesorgt, die nicht zu überbrücken war.  
Als Narcissa die Stufen hinauf gegangen war, wartete Lucius, um sicherzugehen, dass sie im Bad fertig war und sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Erst dann schlich er selbst in den ersten Stock hinauf, ging zu der verschlossenen Tür und öffnete sie leise mit dem Schlüssel. Er durchschritt den Raum, zog seinen Zauberstab und entzündete leise murmelnd ein paar Kerzen. Dann verharrte er vor dem Paket. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug – eine geradezu kindische Aufregung hatte ihn erfasst. Mit seiner Hand spürte er nach dem Gegenstand in seiner Rocktasche. Auch ihn hatte er auf illegalem Wege zu sich befohlen. Ja, er besaß immer noch Macht, und man fürchtete ihn. Er wartete auf das Gefühl der Genugtuung bei diesem Gedanken, doch es blieb aus.  
Lucius Malfoy seufzte leise und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Es wäre nicht richtig, den kostbaren Gegenstand in dem Paket durch Zauberei zu entpacken. Nein, er wollte es lieber mit seinen Händen tun. Stück für Stück entfernte er das dicke Packpapier und dann den Karton. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Arbeit und betrachtete das Entpackte erst, als er es vollständig freigelegt hatte. Da war er: der Spiegel Nerhegeb!  
Lucius hatte seinen Blick auf den Rahmen fixiert, um den großen Moment noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Und plötzlich spürte er, wie der Mut ihn verließ. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, als könne er ihm Halt bieten.  
„Feige", murmelte Lucius. „Ich bin so erbärmlich feige ..." Er schloss die Lider und atmete tief durch. „Tu es endlich!", fuhr er sich dann selbst an. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in den Spiegel. Zwei Gestalten waren darin zu sehen. Ein Kind und ein erwachsener Mann. Beinahe hatte Lucius schon vergessen, wie zerbrechlich er als Kind gewirkt hatte. Sein Vater hingegen sah so groß und mächtig aus, dass Lucius sogar jetzt vor ihm zurückwich und sich einen Schritt vom Spiegel fortbewegte. Doch sein kindliches Spiegelbild schreckte nicht vor dem übermächtigen Vater zurück, wie Lucius es stets getan hatte. Im Gegenteil: es streckte die Arme aus und ging auf dem Vater zu. Der gefürchtete Abraxas Malfoy ging in die Hocke und schloss das Kind Lucius in die Arme. Er hielt ihn fest … er hielt ihn einfach nur fest.  
Lucius Malfoy spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Er hatte nicht gespürt, dass sie sich aus seinen Augen stahlen, aber er wischte sie auch nicht fort, als sie sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Niemand konnte ihn jetzt sehen. Niemand konnte sehen, was er nun sah – das, was er am meisten begehrte: die Umarmung seines Vaters. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Abraxas ihn nur ein einziges Mal hätte spüren lassen, dass er ihn liebte. Vielleicht wäre die Welt für Lucius dann eine bessere … und für Narcissa und Draco.  
Aber hatte er nicht selbst den gleichen Fehler bei seinem Sohn gemacht? Hatte er ihm jemals wirklich das Gefühl gegeben, geliebt zu werden? Oder war es nur Stolz gewesen, was er ihn hatte spüren lassen? Stolz – ein starkes Gefühl und ein schönes Geschenk – und doch nichts im Vergleich zu bedingungsloser Liebe. Liebe, die auch Lucius als Kind so sehr ersehnt, doch nie erhalten hatte. Im Spiegel streichelte der immer noch hockende Abraxas dem kleinen Lucius sanft über den Rücken. Der erwachsene Lucius konnte es beinahe spüren, so sehr vertiefte er sich in das Bild. Und dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Vieles war bereits versäumt worden, doch noch war es nicht zu spät! Er würde Draco seine Liebe noch zeigen können. Und Narcissa glücklich machen, indem er sich in Zukunft wirklich an sein Versprechen hielt. Doch ein letztes Mal würde er es noch brechen müssen. Lucius Malfoy griff in seine Tasche und holte den Gegenstand hervor. Er blickte auf das ganz besondere Schmuckstück und murmelte: „Einige wenige Drehungen sollten wohl genügen."

Im Wintersturm wirkte Malfoy Manor als hätte jemand das prächtige Anwesen in eine Schneekugel gepackt. Über einen verschneiten Pfad bewegte sich eine Kutsche dem noch fernen Ziel entgegen. Der Kutscher namens Brian sah die hell erleuchten Fenster immer nur dann, wenn er die Lider weit genug öffnen konnte, bevor ihm neue Flocken den Blick trübten. Er wollte seine Pferde Bionta und Fareen gerade zur Eile antreiben, als vor ihm auf dem Weg eine Gestalt auftauchte. Der Kutscher zog die Zügel an und brachte die Kutsche nur wenige Meter vor der verhüllten Gestalt zum Stehen. Das Gesicht der Person war durch eine große Kapuze kaum zu erkennen, auf dem dunklen Umhang lag eine große Menge Schneeflocken. Wie lange mochte der Mann hier bereits stehen?  
„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?", fragte Brian. Der Mann tat ihm leid, da er halb erfroren sein musste. Doch dann ließ der Fremde die Kapuze hinabgleiten und Brian keuchte erschrocken auf. Der Mann, der ihm den Weg versperrte, war Lucius Malfoy – und er war sein Auftraggeber, der ihm gedroht hatte, seiner Frau und seinen Töchtern von seinen zwar längst vergangenen, aber dennoch illegalen Machenschaften zu erzählen.  
„Master Malfoy, ich habe das gewünschte Paket hier auf meinem Wagen. Ich habe mich wirklich beeilt … die Pferde wurden von mir nicht geschont, damit ich so schnell wie möglich meine Aufgabe erfüllen kann." Brian spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war – niemand würde ihn jemals finden, wenn ihm und den Tieren jetzt etwas zustieß. Dieser Malfoy machte ihm Angst. Warum war er hier? Brian behielt ihn genau im Blick, obwohl er wusste, dass er gegen den ehemaligen Todesser ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnte.  
Lucius Malfoy kam auf die Kutsche zu und streckte seine Hand nach den Pferden aus. Er streichelte Bionta und Farren und tätschelte ihnen den Hals. Dann kam er um das Gespann herum und blickte zu Brian hinauf.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du umkehren sollst. Bringe das Paket dorthin zurück, wo du es her hast. Man wird es entgegennehmen, und du wirst nie wieder mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben müssen. Hier ist dein Lohn." Malfoy reichte Brian einen gut gefüllten Geldbeutel. Der nahm ihn völlig verwirrt entgegen.  
„Ich soll wirklich den Heimweg antreten?"  
„Ja, das sollst du. Verbringe den Heiligabend im Kreise deiner Familie. Ich schwöre dir, dass weder sie noch du jemals wieder von mir hören werden. Dort vorne ist ein guter Platz, um die Kutsche zu wenden. Tue es dort, denn dahinter wird der Weg zu schmal und führt an der Schlucht entlang."  
Damit zog sich Lucius Malfoy die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging durch den Schnee davon. Brian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er diesem seltsamen Malfoy gerne wünschen wollte.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Sir!", rief er.  
„Frohe Weihnachten", kam die Erwiderung, doch Malfoy drehte sich nicht mehr um.

Der Abend war bereits hereingebrochen, als Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau am großen Speisetisch saß. Narcissa war wunderschön und Lucius konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden. Sie strahlte vor Freude. „Ist das wirklich wahr? Draco wird herkommen? Heute noch?"  
„Ja, es ist wahr. Er müsste jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Und dann feiern wir Weihnachten, wie es sich für eine Familie gehört, die einander liebt."  
Narcissa Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an, so sehr hatten seine Worte sie aus der Fassung gebracht. Auch für Lucius fühlte es sich noch seltsam an, über das Gefühl der Liebe zu sprechen – und er hoffte, dass dieser Zauber noch lange erhalten blieb, um irgendwann höchstens zur schönen Gewohnheit abzuschwächen.


	3. Chapter 3

Von artis magica  


 **Immer wieder... Weihnacht**

Jedes Jahr das Gleiche. Der Sommer war kaum vorbei und die ersten Herbstfröste setzten ein, schon fieberten Bewohner des Schlosses der sogenannten stillen Zeit entgegen. Und sie taten es keineswegs ruhig, wie es dieser Zeit gebührte, nein, laut, auffällig und bunt musste es sein.  
Dabei hatte doch der Herbst so viel Wunderbares zu bieten, was es durchaus verdient hätte, bewundert zu werden... Ruhe kehrte in die müde werdende Natur zurück, nachdem sie in verschwenderischem Farbenspiel ihr Sterben auf Zeit gefeiert hatte. Still legte sich nun ein feines Kleid aus Nebel und Reif über sie, zauberte verborgene Spinnenweben hervor, tropfenschwere Seidenfäden, fragile Kunst der Natur... Nachdenklich blieb er stehen und atmete tief die kalte Luft. Genoss die Ruhe. Dann schüttelte er missmutig den Kopf. Aber nein, statt den Herbst angemessen für diese Leistung zu bewundern, ignorierte man ihn.  
Snape entwischte ein leises Seufzen. Als er gewahr wurde, dass es aus seinem Mund kam, maßregelte er sich ob dieser Schwachheit und konnte gleichzeitig nicht verhindern, dass er sich maßlos bemitleidete ob des ganzen vorweihnachtlichen Rummels mit all seinem Firlefanz drum herum, welcher sich folgenschwer in Form der nachmittäglichen Lehrerkonferenz ankündigte.  
Es würde ja doch wieder alles auf das obligatorische Weihnachtsüberraschungswichteln hinauslaufen. Wie ungemein einfallsreich... Er hatte sich geschworen, dieses Mal den Mund zu halten, wollte sich nicht wieder aus der Reserve locken lassen, egal wie sehr ihn das wichtige Getue des Wichtelwünscheerfüllungskommandos nerven würde. Aber vielleicht fiel den geschätzten Kolleginnen ja doch etwas weniger Abgedroschenes ein. Er grinste böse vor sich hin, als ihm der Gedanke an eine vorweihnachtliche Schnitzeljagd im verbotenen Wald durch den Kopf schoss, mit allem, was ein derartiges Spiel an unliebsamen Überraschungen bereithalten würde – schlaflose Nächte inbegriffen. Im ganzen Schloss würden sie künftig die Vorweihnacht still und friedlich begehen, so wie es sich gehörte. Als Snape gerade dabei war, sich in diesen Gedanken zu verlieben und einen Plan zurechtzulegen, wie er es fertigbringen könnte, ihn in die Tat umzusetzen, wurde er unsanft aus seinem Sinnieren gerissen.  
„Ah, Severus, da bist du ja!"  
Minerva, na klar.  
Er sah auf und nickte ihr verstimmt zu.  
„Ich dachte schon, du beehrst uns nicht mehr mit deiner Gesellschaft."  
„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Um nichts in aller Welt würde ich verpassen wollen, was du dir wieder Schönes für deine Schäfchen ausgedacht hast."  
„So, so, und warum kommst du dann so spät?"  
„Wieso spät?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ich hab doch extra eine halbe Stunde eher eingeladen."  
Er lachte leise auf.  
„Da hab ich nochmal Glück gehabt, was?"  
Den strafenden Blick seiner Schulleiterin ignorierte er geflissentlich.  
Als sie das Lehrerzimmer betraten, schlug ihm schon der Duft heißen Gewürzweins entgegen. Und ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Kollegen bestätigte seinen Verdacht, dass jene diesem Getränk wohl schon ordentlich zugesprochen hatten. Die Stimmung war aufgeräumt und beschwingt. Das passte ja hervorragend zu seiner gegenwärtigen Laune.  
Snape ging zum Tisch, um sich auf den letzten freien Platz zwischen Pomona Sprout und Minerva niederzulassen. Kaum saß er, wurde ihm auch schon ein Glas Punsch und ein Tellerchen mit Früchtekuchen hingeschoben.  
Eingedenk der Vorkommnisse im letzten Jahr, schwor er sich, keines von beiden anzurühren und schenkte diesen Köstlichkeiten einen verächtlichen Blick. Teilnahmslos folgte er den begeisterten Ausführungen Minervas.  
„So", begann sie lächelnd, „nachdem das Kollegium nun vollzählig ist, können wir ja die Einzelheiten besprechen."  
Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe.  
„Welche Einzelheiten?", fragte er und ergänzte mit einem amüsierten Blick in die Runde: „Vielleicht darf ich erfahren, worum sich in diesem Jahr alles dreht."  
„Aber natürlich, Severus", lächelte ihn Minerva strahlend an und sagte erwartungsvoll: „Wir werden wichteln!"  
„Wichteln?", wiederholte Snape indigniert. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"  
„Doch", sagte Minerva trocken. „Du Ausbund an Lebensfreude und Überraschungsgeist musst dich gar nicht verstellen. Wir wissen doch alle, wie sehr du derartigen Überraschungen entgegenfieberst."  
„Fällt dir nichts Neues mehr ein?", erwiderte er gelangweilt. „Jedes Jahr das Gleiche."  
Minerva senkte den Kopf und blickte ihm über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser ins Gesicht.  
„Dein Vorschlag, Severus?"  
Innerlich seufzend ergriff er das Punschglas und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem süßen Gebräu. ‚Hm', dachte er, ‚mit Rum hat sie nicht gespart.' Wäre es nicht so widerlich süß gewesen, könnte man dem Geschmack durchaus etwas abgewinnen. Er stellte das Glas sachte zurück auf seinen Platz vor sich und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich hab hin und her überlegt...", begann er.  
„Nein!", unterbrach ihn Minerva gespielt überrascht. „Und was ist dabei herausgekommen?"  
„Du bist die Gute hier, meine Vorschläge wollen alle nicht so recht in dein Konzept der Freude und des Friedens passen..."  
Das überlegene Funkeln in Minervas Augen ärgerte ihn nun doch.  
„Tja, solange nichts Fruchtbares bei deinen Überlegungen herauskommt, bleibt es beim gemachten Vorschlag."  
Gleichgültig zog er die Schultern hoch und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck Punsch.  
„Solange es nicht wieder um einen Liebestrank geht...", murmelte er.  
Minerva lachte gutmütig. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hin und raunte ihm zu: „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Was ist denn daraus geworden, Severus?"  
„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis, Minerva!"  
Sie schürzte die Lippen und richtete sich wieder auf.  
„Nun ja, nachdem niemand im letzten Jahr unter Vergiftungserscheinungen gelitten hat..." Der böse Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, ließ Minerva dann doch verstummen.  
„Möchtest du noch einen Schluck Punsch, Severus?", fragte sie süßlich und seine Ablehnung gekonnt ignorierend, schenkte sie ihm kräftig nach.  
„Nun ja, es stimmt schon, die Idee ist nicht gerade neu", gab sie zu. „Aber sie kommt immer wieder gut an bei den Schülern UND den Lehrern." Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Und um es heuer etwas interessanter zu gestalten", fuhr Minerva fort, „werden wir die Geschenke nicht heimlich, sondern auf dem Weihnachtsball verteilen, genau um Mitternacht."  
Die begeisterte Zustimmung seiner Kollegen raubte ihm den letzten Glauben an die Vernunft.  
„Nun", sagte er und erhob sich, „dann bin ich wohl raus. Wie du weißt, nehme ich an derartigen Feierlichkeiten nicht teil."  
Minerva legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und zog ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Severus", zischte sie.  
„Was willst du?", fragte er angekratzt. „Ich bin nicht der gute Onkel, der kleinen Kindern Wünsche erfüllt, das müsstest du doch wissen!"  
„Ja, das ist mir wohl bewusst", sagte sie, „deswegen wird die Lehrerschaft ja nicht mitmachen ... beim Wichteln."  
Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, war einfach zu köstlich. Und bevor er eine Antwort formulieren konnte, ergriff Minerva wieder das Wort: „Nachdem nun die Rahmenbedingungen stehen, können wir uns ja an die Feinheiten wagen." Und mit einem amüsierten Seitenblick auf ihren grummeligen Kollegen, der jetzt doch einen großen Schluck aus seinem Punschglas nahm, sagte sie leise an Snape gewandt: „Aber wenn sich natürlich die Mehrheit dafür ausspricht..."  
Er verschluckte sich fast an seinem Glühwein.  
„...dann könnte ich gerne eine Ausnahme machen."  
Das war zu viel des Guten. Unsanft setzte es sein Glas ab.  
„Wenn du weiterhin so ungeniert auf mir rumtrampelst, Minerva, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."  
Sie schmunzelte.  
„Ich konnte mir die Gelegenheit einfach nicht entgehen lassen, Severus." Sie nippte an ihrem Glas. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde dir die Ruhe gönnen, die du über Weihnachten so dringend brauchst, um dich von den Strapazen deines Lehrerdaseins hier zu erholen. Es wird dein schönstes Weihnachtsfest ... also gemäß der Ansprüche, die DU an dieses Fest stellst"  
„Warum beschleicht mich bei deinen Worten nur ein so ungutes Gefühl?"  
Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst..."

oooOooo

Die Weihnachtsballvorbereitungslehrerkonferenz war längst Geschichte und da niemand mehr an das leidige Thema ‚Wichteln' erinnert hatte, war es auch beinahe aus Snapes Gedächtnis verbannt. Die Jugend war aufgekratzt wie immer, denn der Weihnachtsball mit all seiner Ausgelassenheit und den Überraschungen, welche die Lehrerschaft sich für sie ausgedacht hatte, war in vollem Gange. Die Musik wehte durch die leeren Gänge und verlieh dem alten Gemäuer einen Hauch von Lebenslust.  
Snape machte noch einmal eine Runde durchs Schloss, ausnahmsweise das Gekicher an allen möglichen und unmöglichen Ecken ignorierend, steuerte er guten Mutes auf seine Wohnräume zu. Er freute sich auf den restlichen Abend und den Whisky, den er sich schon heute Nachmittag bereitgestellt hatte, gepaart mit einem guten Buch in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin, würde dieser Weihnachtsabend doch noch erträglich.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich sorgsam, entledigte sich des Umhangs und knöpfte im Durchqueren seines Wohnzimmers die Jacke auf. Als er nach der angestaubten Flasche auf dem Tisch griff, spürte er das vertraute ziehen in der Magengegend...  
‚Verdammt!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Ein Portschlüssel! Wie bei Merlins Bart...?' Weiter konnte er nicht denken, denn er fand sich in einem dämmrig beleuchteten Raum wieder. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sah sich misstrauisch um. Aber nichts wies auf eine Gefahr hin, im Gegenteil, das Interieur des Raumes war ansprechend. Beim genaueren Hinsehen stellte er fest, dass er in einer Blockhütte gelandet war, gemütlich eingerichtet, Feuer im Kamin, dessen Wärme ihn angenehm in den Raum strömte. Er riss die Augen auf... Da stand doch wirklich sein Lieblingssessel und auf dem kleinen Tisch davor seine Flasche Glen Esk, den er heut Abend zu genießen gedachte. An dem Glas, welches daneben stand lehnte ein Briefchen. Snape griff danach und drehte es zwischen den Fingern, bevor er das Siegel brach, das Pergament auseinanderfaltete und zu lesen begann:

 _Lieber Severus,  
erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir versprach, dieses Weihnachten würde das schönste in deinem Leben?_

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Na, und wie!"

 _Da du ja augenscheinlich die Ruhe und Einsamkeit meiner Gesellschaft vorziehst, sehe ich mich also gezwungen, einem so außergewöhnlich sympathischen und sozial engagierten Kollegen, wie du es bist..._

„Ich wusste, sie kann es nicht lassen", grummelte er.

 _...genug Raum für die Wiederherstellung seiner arg angeschlagenen Nerven einzuräumen._

„Minerva, Minerva."

 _Ich verspreche dir, du wirst dich freuen, denn das ist mein WICHTEL-Geschenk an dich:_

Beim Lesen des Wortes ‚Wichtel' zogen Gewitterwolken in Snapes Gesicht auf.

 _Die nächsten zwei Wochen gehören ganz dir. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit der tief verschneiten Highlands, weg vom Trubel und nervigen Lehrerkollegen, die es nicht lassen können, auf deinen Nerven und vor allem auf deinem Stolz herumzutrampeln..._

„Na ja..."

 _...kannst du wieder in dein Gleichgewicht kommen. Genieße die Zeit, denn ich verspreche dir, ich hole dich zurück..._

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir mehr glaube...", schmunzelte er.

 _Frohe Weihnachten, Severus, und ein gutes Neues Jahr.  
Minerva_

Noch eine ganze Weile hielt er das Briefchen in der Hand und starrte es versonnen an. Schließlich faltete er es sorgsam zusammen und steckte es ein. Dann griff er zur Whiskyflasche, entkorkte sie und schenkte sich ein Glas ein.  
Er ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder und streckte die Füße dem Feuer entgegen, welchem er mit einem kurzen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zu neuem Glanz verhalf. Dann griff er sich das Glas und drehte es langsam in den Händen. Der warme Feuerschein ließ die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin leuchten. Er nahm einen Schluck von dem Whisky, der ihm warm und aromatisch die Kehle hinabrann.  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Minerva."

\- Ende -


	4. Chapter 4

Von Chrissi Chaos

 **Der Besuch – Teil 2**

Es klopfte an der Tür. Nicht normal, so wie es sich anhörte, wenn anständige Leute anklopften, sondern laut und ungeduldig. Okay... es mochte daran liegen, dass er sich dabei Zeit gelassen hatte, sich vom Sessel zu erheben und gemächlich das Wohnzimmer, sowie den Flur zu durchqueren, nachdem Hermine ihn aufgefordert hatte, doch bitte die Tür zu öffnen, weil sie mit dem Tischdecken noch nicht fertig war – aber musste man deshalb so aufdringlich gegen das unschuldige Holz hämmern? Okay... es war windig und es regnete in Strömen draußen und das Vordach war zu klein, um einen nennenswerten Schutz zu bieten, aber wozu hatten die Kretins... äh... die werten Besucher denn Zauberstäbe? Diese jungen Leute waren wohl einfach zu faul zum Zaubern.  
Nun denn – länger konnte er es nicht hinauszögern, ohne es sich mit Hermine zu verscherzen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte die Klinke herunter. Die Tür flog ihm entgegen, so dass er einen Schritt rückwärts machen musste, wobei die Kante trotzdem nur um Haaresbreite seine Stirn verfehlte.  
Ein kalbgroßes, wuscheliges Wesen auf vier Beinen schoss wie ein geölter Blitz durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen ihm und der Tür und streifte dabei das nasse Fell an seinem Hosenbein ab.  
Dem Wuschelblitz folgten – fast ebenso eilig - drei Zwerge, während man schon gedämpft Hermines freudige Begrüßungsrufe aus der Küche hörte. Die ersten beiden Zwerge meisterten die Lücke ohne Probleme, das dritte und kleinste Zwerglein prallte frontal auf sein Bein und krallte sich an seiner Hose fest, um nicht umzufallen. Erst als es sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, folgte es so schnell es seine kurzen Beine trugen seinen Brüdern, beziehungsweise der Schlammspur, die diese auf den Dielen hinterlassen hatten.  
Er sah dem letzten Zwerg hinterher, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand, erst dann wandte er sich dem Rest der Besucher zu.  
„Hallo Severus!", sagte Ginny, strahlte ihn an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu umarmen und auf die Wange zu küssen.  
„Hallo Ginevra", entgegnete er würdevoll, was ihr Lächeln noch breiter werden ließ.  
„Du erlaubst...?", fragte sie, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf sein Hosenbein.  
„Kümmere dich lieber um den Boden!" Er zeigte anklagend auf die matschigen Fußabdrücke. „Das fehlte mir noch – als Einbeiniger zu enden", grummelte er, sich wieder der Türöffnung zuwendend.  
„Hallo Severus", sagte Harry – mit deutlich weniger Begeisterung, als seine Frau zuvor.  
Snape zog die Türe weit auf und machte eine dezent übertriebene, einladende Handbewegung. „Harry Potter", sagte er und versuchte, dabei genau denselben Tonfall zu treffen, mit dem er seinen ehemaligen Schüler früher im Unterricht anzusprechen pflegte. „Welch Glanz in unserer bescheidenen Hütte."  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und trat ein. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen", seufzte er.

Mittlerweile hatten sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt wo Hermine und ihre alten Freunde sich mit viel Gedrücke und Geküsse begrüßt hatten. Die Zwerge schälten sich aus ihren Stiefeln, Mänteln und Mützen – oder wurden herausgeschält. Zum Vorschein kamen ein dunkelhaariger und ein etwas kleinerer rothaariger Junge, die beide eher ihrem Vater ähnlich sahen und ein noch kleineres Mädchen, das mit seinen roten Locken und den dunklen Augen mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen Kobold hatte, als mit ihren Eltern.  
„Jetzt sagt mal ordentlich guten Tag zu Severus", wies Ginny ihre Kinder an. „Nachdem ihr ihn an der Tür halb über den Haufen gerannt habt, ist zur Wiedergutmachung eine anständige Begrüßung fällig."  
„Guten Tag, Severus!" sagte der größte Sprössling und sah dem Angesprochenen ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.  
„Hallo Albus", entgegnete Snape. Er verwendete wieder den jahrelang perfektionierten Unterrichtstonfall, was dem Jungen aber unverschämterweise ein Grinsen entlockte.  
Der mittlere Zwerg musterte seine bunt geringelten Socken, während er eine unverständliche Begrüßung murmelte.  
„Guten Tag, Frederik", sagte Snape.  
Das kleine Mädchen trat einen Schritt vor und baute sich - die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt – vor ihm auf. „ICH hab keine Angst vor dir!", verkündete sie nach einem abfälligen Blick auf ihren Bruder.  
„Ach wirklich?" Snape ging in die Hocke, um auf gleiche Höhe mit den Koboldaugen zu kommen. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ich kleine Kinder fresse...?", raunte er. „Vor allem Lilys, die schmecken besonders gut."  
Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn tadelnd an.  
„Severus!", sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll, während seine Tochter vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück trat und sich versicherte, dass ihre Mutter in Reichweite war.  
„Stimmt ja gar nicht!", rief sie, wobei ihr leicht zittriges Stimmchen verriet, dass sie sich da nicht hundertprozentig sicher war. „Meine Mama sagt, du bist eigentlich ganz lieb."  
„Ginny!", sagte Harry noch vorwurfsvoller und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Snape zwinkerte Kleinen zu und stand gerade im Begriff, sich wieder zu erheben, als der Hund – der sich scheinbar ebenfalls zur Begrüßung aufgefordert fühlte – ihn schwanzwedelnd ansprang und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Um nicht rücklings auf dem Boden zu landen, stützte er sich mit beiden Händen rückwärts ab, was zu Folge hatte, dass er diese nicht zur Abwehr einsetzen konnte, als die Hundezunge seinem Gesicht zu nahe kam.  
„Pfui Teufel!" rief er entrüstet, sich zur Seite auf die Knie rollend, was den Hund zu noch mehr Euphorie anstachelte und Lilly ein vergnügtes Quietschen entlockte.  
Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit, stürzte sich von hinten auf Snape und versuchte, ihm auf den Rücken zu klettern und seine Schwester, von so viel Mut animiert, unterstützte die Attacke auf der Vorderseite. Hermine und Ginny lachten, während Harry das Geschehen mit misstrauisch gerunzelter Stirn verfolgte.  
„Kommt, setzten wir uns", sagte Hermine zu ihren Freunden und zu Fred, der keine Ambitionen zeigte, sich an dem Gerangel zu beteiligen. „Ich denke, damit wird er locker alleine fertig."  
„Kannst du mir verbindlich zusichern, dass wie dieses Haus später auch wieder mit drei Kindern und einem Hund verlassen?", fragte Harry Hermine, als Snape seinen drei Angreifern, die noch immer nicht locker ließen androhte, sie in extra schleimige Knallkröten zu verwandeln.  
„Aber ja", sagte Hermine. „Ginny – vielleicht solltest du lieber deinem Mann mal nahe bringen, dass Severus eigentlich ganz lieb ist."  
Ginny schmunzelte. „Ich kann zwar Gedächtniszauber, aber es scheint mir dann doch ein bisschen unmoralisch, sein Gehirn zu manipulieren."  
„Da hast du Recht – völlig unmoralisch", sagte Snape, der in diesem Moment an den Tisch trat. Albus hatte er im Nacken gepackt und die kichernde Lily unter den Arm geklemmt, während der Hund noch immer aufgeregt um alle drei herumwuselte. „Realitätsverlust ist außerdem nicht gesund für Helden."  
Harry schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Du kannst es einfach nicht lassen, oder?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", sagte Snape und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Harry nieder, nachdem er die Kinder bei Hermine abgestellt und den Hund zu Ginny weiter geschoben hatte.  
„Severus – kuck mal böse!", rief Albus. „Kuck mal böse!", echote seine kleine Schwester. Sogar der zurückhaltende Fred, der im Gegensatz zu seinen Geschwistern die skeptische Haltung seines Vaters gegenüber dessen ehemaligen Lehrer zu teilen schien, wartete jetzt – wo der Tisch zwischen ihm und Snape stand – gespannt auf das Ergebnis dieser Aufforderung.  
„Siehst du Harry", sagte Snape und warf einen grimmigen Blick in die Runde, der sofort Gekicher auslöste, „deine Sprösslinge haben Spaß mit mir... im Gegensatz zu dir."  
„Den hab ich auch", beteuerte Harry seufzend. „Ich lache eigentlich ununterbrochen, seit ich hier bin... hab mir nur selbst einen Zwerchfelllähmfluch verpasst, damit du mich nicht durchschaust."  
„Ich bin gerührt! So viele Mühe, extra für mich..." Snape sah Harry lächelnd an, „...und völlig umsonst. Ich hab dich schon immer mühelos durchschaut."  
Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe Harry es begriff – das Lächeln seines ehemals schlimmsten Feindes wirkte ehrlich. Es fehlte die ansonsten latent vorhandene spöttische Note.  
„Kuck noch mal böse!", rief Lily fordernd und beendete damit den verwirrend unwirklichen Augenblick... und sie brachte ihren Vater damit erheblich zum Grübeln, ob dieser Moment tatsächlich stattgefunden hatte, oder nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen war.


	5. Chapter 5

Von Kira Gmork

 **Die Honigkuchendiebin**

»Miss Granger, haben Sie Professor Snape bestohlen, oder nicht?«

Das Büro des Direktors schien sich in einen Gerichtssaal verwandelt zu haben. Hermine Granger kam sich vor wie eine Schwerverbrecherin – und genau so wurde sie auch behandelt! Professor Dumbledore sah ungewöhnlich streng aus. Er trug eine große Brille mit dunklen Gläsern, die Hermine noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Der alte Mann schien in diesem Moment so gar nicht der ihr bekannte, sonst gutmütige Professor zu sein. Der Weihnachtsschmuck in seinem Büro war immerhin ein Zeichen, dass sie sich wirklich in seinem Büro befanden, aber das Kerzenlicht im Raum war derart reduziert, dass nur der Direktor, Hermine und Professor Snape zu erkennen waren, der Rest verschwand weitestgehend im Dunkel. Der Phönix Fawkes war zwar anwesend, wandte ihnen jedoch den Rücken zu, wie Hermine erkannte. Die Stimmung war mehr als seltsam. Hermine verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Und noch weniger verstand sie, warum diese Sache offensichtlich hinter verschlossenen Türen verhandelt wurde. Immerhin hatte sie Rechte! … oder etwa nicht?

»Ich würde es nicht stehlen nennen ...«, begann sie.

»Wie Sie es nennen, ist jetzt nicht von Belang. Haben Sie den Honigkuchen in Ihren Besitz gebracht, oder nicht?« Dumbledore hatte sich etwas über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, seine Stimme klang entschlossen, aber Hermine glaubte, auch eine Spur von Nachsicht herauszuhören. Sie sollte ihre Tat einfach nur zugeben, wie es ihr schien. Aber das war doch lächerlich!

»Es war ein Versehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es der Honigkuchen von Professor Snape war. Um ehrlich zu sein ...«

»Darum bitte ich!«, mahnte Professor Dumbledore.

Hermine nickte rasch. »Natürlich. Also, was ich sagen wollte … Ich wäre im Traum nicht darauf gekommen, dass die Nascherei für den Professor gedacht war, sonst hätte ich natürlich die Finger davon gelassen.«

»Das wäre besser gewesen – für uns alle«, ließ sich Snape düster vernehmen. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Der sonst so blasse Mann war noch fahler als üblich, er wirkte beinahe wie ein Geist. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich tiefe Furchen gebildet. Seine Augen blickten leer. Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie wirklich einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte, denn ihr Zaubertranklehrer schien auf einem höllischen Zuckerentzug zu sein. Aber den konnte Professor Dumbledore sicher im Nu beheben, wenn er seine Schublade öffnete und ihm einfach ein paar seiner Drops reichte. Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen blickte er Hermine düster an.

»Haben Sie den Kuchen gegessen?« Das schien ihn wirklich brennend zu interessieren – dabei war das doch wohl ganz logisch!

»Natürlich habe ich ihn gegessen! Oder denken Sie, ich hätte ihn mir unters Kopfkissen gesteckt?«

»Werden Sie jetzt nicht frech, Miss Granger. Das ist in Anbetracht der Sachlage so ziemlich das Letzte, was Sie tun sollten.«

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Die ganze Sache hier war doch wohl ein Scherz! Gleich würden sich Harry und Ron die Masken vom Gesicht reißen und ihr grölend mitteilen, dass sie sie reingelegt hatten. Allerdings sprach alleine schon der Ort dagegen, denn wie hätten sie in Dumbledores Büro gelangen sollen? Das würden die beiden nur für so einen Streich niemals wagen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum. Hermine hoffte darauf, aber es fühlte sich leider überhaupt nicht so an.

»Sie haben also Professor Snapes Kuchen gegessen ...«, begann Dumbledore erneut. Hermine gestikulierte hilflos mit den Armen.

»Als ich den Teller mit dem Kuchen nahm, dachte ich, er wäre für mich!«

»Sie saßen Professor Snape bei dem Abschiedsessen gegenüber. Aber sie kamen nicht mal auf die Idee, dass es SEIN Kuchen sein könnte? Erklären Sie mir das!«

»Ich … ich … er sah lecker aus! Also, der Kuchen. Er stand in der Mitte, daher dachte ich, ich könnte ihn nehmen.«

Dumbledore ließ den Kopf sinken und rieb sich die Stirn. Snape entfuhr ein Seufzen. Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, was hier eigentlich los war.

»Was ist hier eigentlich los?« Die Frage war ja wohl logisch. Sie war gerne logisch. Aber das, was hier geschah, war Bullshit – wie heute viele sagen würden. Aber nicht sie. Nein, so war sie nicht. Ebenso wenig, wie sie eine Honigkuchendiebin war! Es war ein Versehen gewesen.

»Es war ein Versehen, dass ich den Honigkuchen gegessen habe. Gegessen. Nicht geklaut. Nur … ähm … Mundraub. Wenn überhaupt.«

»ES IST EINE VERDAMMTE KATASTROPHE«, schrie Snape plötzlich. Hermine hatte ihren Lehrer noch nie schreien hören. Leise knurren, gehässig, ironisch und anmaßend, das ja. Aber noch nie hatte er sie wirklich angeschrien. Jetzt pulsierte eine Ader auf seiner Stirn und in seinen Pupillen waren kleine Sternchen auszumachen – weihnachtlich … aber nur, wenn man total bescheuert war. Hermine war nicht bescheuert. Sie war eingeschüchtert. Ja, die beiden Herren hatten es geschafft, ihr ein höchst mulmiges Gefühl zu bescheren.

»Warum ist es denn eine Katastrophe?«, erkundigte sich Hermine. Snape ächzte. Dumbledore ächzte ebenfalls. Hermine schnaubte.

»Wenn es mir niemand erklärt, kann ich es auch nicht verstehen.«

»Sie sind eine intelligente junge Frau ...«, begann Dumbledore.

»Eine Diebin!«, urteilte Snape.

»Ja, verdammt! Ich habe Ihren blöden Honigkuchen gegessen! Es tut mir leid! Ich bringe Ihnen jede Menge neuen davon mit, wenn ich aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkehre.« Hermine sah ihrem Zaubertranklehrer direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm! Okay, ein wenig vielleicht, aber nicht genug, um jetzt zu Kreuze zu kriechen, nur weil sie etwas gegessen hatte, das für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. Er blickte rasch weg. Er blickte weg? Das mulmige Gefühl nahm zu. Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. »Hören Sie, Miss Granger«, sagte er. Was nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Hermine hörte ja bereits.

»Nachdem Sie den Kuchen gegessen hatten, was geschah dann? Denken Sie genau nach! Haben Sie mit jemandem gesprochen?«

Hermine dachte nach. Sie versetzte sich in die Situation zurück und murmelte: »Wir waren alle erstaunt, dass die Sitzordnung beim Abschiedsessen anders war, als üblich. Also, dass die Lehrer zwischen uns saßen ...«

»Deine dämliche Idee!«, knurrte Snape und sah zu Dumbledore.

»Weiter«, drängte der Direktor Hermine.

»Und dass mir Snape … äh, Professor Snape gegenüber saß, hat mich … nervös gemacht.«

»Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste«, fauchte Snape.

»Und wenn ich nervös bin, brauche ich Süßigkeiten. Und dann war da dieser Honigkuchen. Er kam wie aus dem Nichts.«

»Das war nicht aus dem Nichts. Es sei denn, ICH wäre Nichts«, sagte Dumbledore. Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

»Weiter«, drängte er erneut.

»Ich nahm das Kuchenstück und aß es. Dazu trank ich ...«

»Das interessiert uns nicht. Bitte, Miss Granger, mit wem haben Sie gesprochen, nachdem Sie das Stück gegessen haben?«

Hermine überlegte. »Mit niemandem.«

»Aber Ihre Freunde saßen doch neben Ihnen. Haben Sie mit Mr. Potter geredet? Oder vielleicht mit Mr. Weasley?«

»Nein. Die waren so mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt. Aber Moment mal … klar!«

»Was? Was ist klar?«, blaffte Snape sie an.

»Na, ich habe doch mit Ihnen geredet! Sie suchten auf dem Tisch herum und ich fragte sie, ob ich Ihnen etwas anreichen soll.«

Stille. Snape schloss die Augen. Er sah gequält aus.

»Oh nein … Was war in dem Kuchen?« Endlich begann Hermine zu begreifen. Dumbledore wischte ihre Frage mit der Hand symbolisch vom Tisch. Er beugte sich vor.

»Miss Granger, haben Sie Professor Snape bei Ihrer Frage angesehen?«

»Natürlich! Wie machen Sie das denn, wenn Sie jemanden etwas fragen?« Hermine war einen Moment lang verwirrt, denn momentan konnte sie nicht erkennen, ob Dumbledore ihr während seiner Fragen in die Augen sah. Der Nebel lichtete sich langsam – wohler fühlte sie sich deshalb allerdings nicht – ganz und gar nicht!

»In dem Kuchen war etwas drin. Etwas, das Auswirkungen auf den hat, den man nach dem Verzehr ansieht«, schlussfolgerte sie.

»Nicht auf den, den man ansieht. Aber ja … es hat eine Auswirkung, wen man ansieht.« Dumbledore machte eine Notiz auf einem Zettel und ließ ihn dann magisch verschwinden. Sicher hatte er eine Botschaft an jemanden abgeschickt. Hermine wagte nicht zu fragen, an wen. Der alte Mann strich sich über den Bart. »Severus, es nutzt alles nichts, wir müssen es ihr sagen.«

»Scheiße«, murmelte Snape. Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihr Lehrer zu derart platten Flüchen neigte.

»Also, Miss Granger. Zunächst einmal: Alle Ihre Mitschüler reisen bereits in diesem Moment in die Ferien ab. Ich habe gerade den Befehl an den Hogwarts-Express gegeben, loszufahren.«

»Ohne mich? Aber ich kann nachreisen, oder?«

»Nein. Sie bleiben hier. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.«

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf. »Aber meine Familie … meine Eltern. Die warten doch auf mich!«

»Nicht diese Weihnachten. Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet. Ein paar Zauber hier, ein paar Details, die wir für die manipulierten Erinnerungen Ihrer Eltern bereitlegen. Auch Ihre Mitschüler sind schon … versorgt. Niemand wird etwas merken.«

»Merken? Wovon?«

»Dass Sie über Weihnachten auf Hogwarts bleiben.«

»Auf Hogwarts?«

»Ja. Bei Professor Snape, um genau zu sein.«

»Albus, das kannst du nicht machen!«, begehrte Snape auf. Hermine war erst mal sprachlos. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment.

»Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen, Professor Dumbledore!«

Der Direktor zog seine Brille aus. »Die brauche ich dann wohl nicht mehr«, murmelte er. Der alte Mann legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Hermine mitleidig in die Augen.

»Wissen Sie, mein liebes Kind … schon morgen früh werden Sie diese Sache ganz anders sehen. Dann werden Sie nicht darüber schimpfen, dass ich das von Ihnen verlange, sondern vor Sehnsucht nach Professor Snape vergehen, wenn ich versuchen würde, Sie von ihm fernzuhalten.«

»Das ist LÄCHERLICH!«, herrschte Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade jeglichen Respekt missen ließ, aber das würde Dumbledore wohl ohnehin kaum merken, da er ganz offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte.

»Ich fürchte, das ist es nicht«, widersprach ihr Snape auf eine Weise, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Sie riss sich mühsam zusammen, um ihn nicht auch noch anzuschreien.

»Mit Verlaub, Herr Professor, Sie sind nicht gerade der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte.«

»Heute nicht. Aber ab morgen. Für ganze drei Tage.«

Er war sich ja ziemlich sicher. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Hals trocken wurde. Sie räusperte sich und mahnte sich selbst zur Gelassenheit.

»Wenn Sie das so genau wissen, dann können Sie mir sicher auch erklären, wie Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen.«

»Lass mich es erklären, Severus«, bat Dumbledore. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat so unbeteiligt wie möglich.

»Sie müssen wissen, Hermine, dass ich manchmal zu Naschereien neige ...«

Das war ja mal was ganz Neues.

»Und es gab da dieses Rezept meiner Großtante Odilie. Ich bin in einem unserer alten Bücher zufällig auf ihr handgeschriebenes Rezept gestoßen. Das Rezept für einen Honigkuchen mit … nun ja, gewissen Eigenschaften. Sie müssen dazu wissen, dass die Tochter von Odilie eine sehr zänkische und engstirnige Frau war. Das machte ihr niemand zum Vorwurf, auch wenn sie sich das Leben oft genug selbst viel schwerer machte, als notwendig. Als Odilie jedoch herausfand, dass ihre Tochter in den Nachbarsohn verliebt war, entschied sie, dem Glück des jungen Paares ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Sie backte den Kuchen – nach streng geheimen Rezept – und sorgte dafür, dass die beiden davon aßen. Dabei war es wichtig, dass sie sich zusammen in einem Raum aufhielten, und keiner von beiden zwischenzeitlich jemand anderen erblickte. Denn der Zauber ist kraftvoll und kann nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. Derjenige, den man nach dem Verzehr dieses Kuchens als erstes erblickt, in den verliebt man sich haltlos vom nächsten Morgen an. Der Zauber dauert drei Tage. Odilies Tochter und der Nachbarsohn liebten sich über diesen Zeitpunkt hinaus, und so hatte der Kuchen nur dazu geführt, dass zueinander fand, was ohnehin zusammen gehörte. Aber Sie, Miss Granger, gehören nicht zu Professor Snape!«

»Was Sie nicht sagen«, brachte Hermine hervor. Ihr schwirrte der Kopf. Dumbledore glaubte doch nicht ernsthaft, dass dieser Zauber so stark sein könnte, dass sie sich in Snape verliebte – in SNAPE!

Außerdem gab es da ja wohl noch eine ganz andere Sache, die wenig glaubwürdig war.

»Sie wollen mir also weismachen, dass Sie Professor Snape diesen Kuchen gegeben haben, damit er sich über Weihnachten verliebt?« Diese Vorstellung war ja geradezu lächerlich!

»Nein, das wollte ich nicht. Wie Professor Snape und ich vor vielen Jahren herausfanden, wirkt der Zauber bei ihm anders.«

»Ach? Natürlich ...«, sagte Hermine ironisch.

»Sie brauchen gar nicht so abfällig zu sein. Im Grunde geht Sie das alles auch gar nichts an.«

Snape war sehr verärgert. Hermine verstand ihn auf gewisse Art sogar. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn in seiner Privatsphäre verletzt zu haben.

»Im Grunde ist es mir ja auch egal. Aber wenn ich da jetzt schon mit drin hänge, wäre es vielleicht gut, wenn ich das ein oder andere verstehe.«

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und Dumbledore räusperte sich schließlich, bevor er fortfuhr, zu berichten.

»Professor Snape kam mich vor einigen Jahren kurz vor Weihnachten in meinen Räumen besuchen. Ich musste ihn leider warten lassen und hatte nicht bedacht, dass ich den probeweise gebackenen Honigkuchen noch auf dem Tisch stehen hatte. Sie müssen wissen, dass Professor Snape eine richtige Naschkatze ist, denn er kann Süßem nicht widerstehen.«

»Das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen«, sagte Hermine verdattert. Sie blickte Snape von der Seite an. Der Mund ihres Zaubertranklehrers war zu einem schmalen Strich geworden.

»So ist es aber«, beharrte Dumbledore. »Und als ich bemerkte, dass er ihn gegessen hatte, war es schon zu spät.«

»Und er verliebte sich in Sie«, schlussfolgerte Hermine und musste einen hysterischen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Dumbledore fand die Sache offenbar nicht so lustig. »Nein, das tat er nicht. Weder in mich, noch in jemand anderen. Ich dachte schon, das Rezept wäre fehlgeschlagen, aber weitere Tests ergaben … egal, darüber wollen wir jetzt nicht sprechen. Auf jeden Fall kam damals heraus, dass Professor Snape zwar gegen den starken Liebeszauber weitestgehend immun ist, jedoch eine andere Wirkung bei ihm erzeugt wird: Er kann dem Weihnachtsfest etwas abgewinnen, wenn er von dem Honigkuchen isst. Das heißt, er nimmt die Feiertage gelassen hin, was uns dazu veranlasst hat, ein Ritual daraus zu machen. Seitdem bekommt er nämlich jedes Jahr, einen Tag vor Heiligabend, diesen Kuchen von mir. Er isst ihn und ist an den Weihnachtstagen fast so glücklich wie jeder andere. Ich finde, das hat er verdient, oder sehen Sie das anders?«

»Ich, äh … nein. Sehe ich auch so. Glaube ich ...« Hermine kniff sich feste in den Arm. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich aufwachte!

»Es ist deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist«, grollte Snape und funkelte Dumbledore böse an. »Zuerst änderst du die Tischordnung, und dann denkst du nicht mal drüber nach, dass das zur Folge haben kann, dass jemand anderes den Kuchen isst, den du mir zuzauberst. Warum hast du ihn mir auch nicht persönlich übergeben?«

Der Direktor hob hilflos die Hände. »Ich war so in Gedanken. Es tut mir leid.«

»Dann pass du gefälligst die nächsten drei Tage lang auf Miss Granger auf.«

»Das geht nicht, Severus, und das weißt du genau. Sie würde unnötig gequält werden. Du passt auf sie auf, mit dem nötigen Verständnis und der gebotenen Zurückhaltung. Du kannst das. Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Du bist doch ein wahrer Meister in Zurückhaltung. Das Schloss ist bis auf euch beide völlig leer. Die Geister sind von mir in Tiefschlaf versetzt worden. Niemand wird euch stören … Ich meine natürlich, niemand wird bemerken, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben.«

»DU hast den Fehler gemacht. Und auch wenn ich jetzt zustimme – die Sache wird dich etwas kosten, verlass dich drauf!«

»Gut, Severus, dann ist das abgemacht.« Professor Dumbledore erhob sich schnell und griff im gleichen Moment bereits nach einem kleinen, gepackten Koffer. Dann ging seine Hand zu einem metallenen Brieföffner auf seinem Schreibtisch. »Mein Portschlüssel«, murmelte er. »Schöne Weihnachten!«, sagte er laut, um bereits im nächsten Moment verschwunden zu sein.

Snape saß wie eingefroren auf dem Stuhl. Er rührte sich nicht. Hermine betrachtete ihn von der Seite.

»Also gut«, sagte sie dann, »wir sind uns bestimmt einig, dass ich jetzt in meinen Schlafsaal gehen kann und wir darauf achten, uns in den nächsten drei Tagen nicht über den Weg zu laufen.«

Snape gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das Hermine erst im Nachhinein als Lachen identifizierte.

»Ja, tun Sie das, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal. Und versuchen Sie, dort zu bleiben.«

Hermine fühlte sich bei seinem ironischen Unterton gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen.

»Wenn der Zauber auf Sie nicht so wirkt, wie er es ursprünglich sollte, dann vielleicht auf mich ebenso wenig.«

»Tja, so etwas weiß man nie, nicht wahr? Wie dem auch sei … Wenn es Sie zu mir zieht, dann achten Sie darauf, dass Sie Kleidung tragen. Nichts ist mir mehr zuwider, als eine Frau, die die Achtung vor sich selbst verliert.«

»Sie sind ekelhaft!«, spie Hermine ihn an.

»Bei Merlin … ich hoffe, morgen werden Sie noch genauso denken.« Damit erhob er sich und verließ den Raum. Hermine wollte dieser Fledermaus in Menschengestalt am liebsten etwas hinterher werfen, aber er war zu schnell verschwunden. Am besten würde er jetzt zur Hölle fahren, aber Hermine vermutete, dass er ihr diesen Gefallen wohl kaum tun würde.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Von Lizzy Gray

 **In der Zauberbäckerei**

 _Selten steht sie im Rampenlicht,  
fällt im Großen nie sehr ins Gewicht.  
Doch sie hat viele Qualitäten,  
die so manchen Tage retten!_

 _Ein offenes Ohr für jedes Kind,_  
 _heilt sie Heimweh sehr geschwind -_  
 _mit tröstenden Worten und Zuckergebäck_  
 _ging noch jeder Kummer weg!_

 _Drum bäckt sie, wenn's die Zeit erlaubt,_  
 _zur Winter- und Weihnachtszeit überhaupt,_  
 _in großen Mengen und mit Elan -_  
 _denn da bricht sich Heimweh oft Bahn_  
 _und kullern große Kindertränen,_  
 _voller Wehmut und nach Eltern Sehnen._

 _Lebkuchen mit Drachenbeere_  
 _verbessern jede Liebesmisere._  
 _Vanillekipferl mit Koboldlikör_  
 _helfen auch bei Kollegen sehr,_  
 _um das ein oder and're zu verdauen,_  
 _zu verscheuchen so manches Grauen!_

 _Für Albus gibt es Lavendelpralinen,_  
 _die dem Vertreiben von Selbstzweifel dienen_  
 _(manchmal kommt noch Zitrone rein,_  
 _das muss bei Dumbledore einfach sein!)_

 _Minerva braucht knusprigen Mandelkrokant,_  
 _und der schottische Zorn verrinnt wie Sand._  
 _Poppy braucht selten Zaubergebäck,_  
 _doch liebt sie ihren Zentaurenkonfekt!_

 _Gegen Sybills düstere Visionen_  
 _helfen Chili-Rummakronen._  
 _Muss Rolanda wieder ihren Besen suchen,_  
 _empfiehlt sich der Erinnermichkuchen._

 _Am simpelsten ist das Rezept für Argus,_  
 _der isst einfach alles Süße mit Genuss!_  
 _Filius hingehen mag's herzhaft lieber,_  
 _doch so ein Pixierumbällchen hin und wieder..._

 _Für Severus, kann es anders sein?_  
 _muss Bitterschokolade rein._  
 _Dazu Orangen und ein bisschen Zimt -_  
 _diesen Konfekt liebte er schon als Kind!_

 _Um diese erlesenen Zutaten zu bekommen,_  
 _hat Pomona manch Müh auf sich genommen._  
 _Ob Orangen- oder Mandelbaum,_  
 _Sprout hat in ihrem Glashaus Raum_  
 _für so manche pflanzlichen Exoten,_  
 _wie Vanille-Chili-Schoten!_

 _Gut, dass bei Pomona alles gedeiht,_  
 _sonst wäre Hogwarts dem Untergang geweiht!_


	7. Chapter 7

Von artis magica 

**Nur ein Traum**

Eisiger Wind fegte über das Land und wehte feine Eiskristalle vor sich her. Sie stäubten wie feine Schleier von den Bäumen und wirbelten in kleinen Tornados über den zugefrorenen See, an dessen Ufer eine Gestalt reglos stand und in die Nacht lauschte.  
Mit dem Wind kam leise Musik, glücklich die Stille Nacht besingend, Hoffnung bringend, Wärme und Liebe und bedingungsloses Glück.  
Er horchte tief in sich hinein. Ja, da war Liebe, glühend und bedingungslos... aber nicht glücklich. Er ersehnte es, aber sein Herz öffnete sich nicht, es war kein Platz darin für Glück. Er fand nur Schmerz, der wieder aufloderte und sich tief in ihn hineinfraß, um dort nie zu vergehen.  
Er senkte die Lider und spürte dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren nach und ließ sich von der Sehnsucht nach Wärme mitreißen, der Sehnsucht nach einem Herz, das mit dem seinen im Gleichklang schlug, das ihm den Weg wies, das ihn leitete, ihm zeigte, dass er nicht alleine war... das verzieh.  
Ein Traum, ein wunderbarer Traum, der ihn nie verließ, so herrlich... eine einsame Träne netzte seine Wange. Er wischte sie entschieden weg, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hatte alles verloren, Freundschaft, Liebe, Verständnis... Und mit dem Verlust wuchs die Kälte in seinem Inneren. Ja, ihm war kalt, aber nicht vom Winter, sondern vom Herzen...  
Und als zöge ihn eine unsichtbare Macht, trat er auf das Eis, ging gemessenen Schrittes weiter, das Knacken unter seinen Füßen ignorierend.  
Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, hieß es. Ja, die sichtbaren Wunden heilte sie sicher und ein Stück weit auch die, welche auf der Seele lagen. Aber niemals für ganz und niemals, wenn sie aus falschem Antrieb heraus geschlagen wurden.  
Stolz, Liebe, Trauer, Zorn, Sehnsucht... Gefühle, die er für immer tief in sich zu verschließen suchte. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Unerbittlich strömten sie nach oben, rissen alle Wunden wieder auf und bescherten ihm unendliche Pein.  
Einen Schritt weiter und alles würde vorbei sein. Es war ganz einfach. Warum schenkte er seiner gequälten Seele nicht die ersehnte Ruhe? Er senkte den Kopf. Er hatte sein Wort gegeben. Dennoch konnte es nicht wieder gutmachen; nichts, was er künftig tat, konnte Vergangenes verzeihen.  
Seine Züge wurden für einen kostbaren Augenblick weich.  
Er würde die Hoffnung auf Vergebung nie aufgeben, er hoffte ... am letzten Tag seines Lebens, wenn alles leicht und unwichtig geworden war, was ihm die ganzen Jahre auf der Seele lag, ja, an diesem Tag würde er wahre Ruhe finden.  
Er wandte sich um und ging vom Eis...


	8. Chapter 8

Von Auriane Aldarieen

 **The Last Christmas**

Severus Snape zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper als die Tür zum Labor mit Schwung aufgerissen wurde und zwei Männer, den selben Laborkittel wie er tragend, in den Raum stürmten.  
Mit gelassener Routine legte er die Gewebeprobe in die vorbereitete Petrischale. Gut verschlossen und beschriftet, als zusammen gehörend markiert, stapelte er sie mit den anderen und stellte sie in den Wärmeschrank.  
Eine kurze Temperaturkontrolle, dann erst richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ankömmlinge, die inzwischen um eine neue Krankenakte saßen und lebhaft diskutierten.

Ihrem Verhalten nach schien es um einen interessanten Fall zu gehen.  
Oder aber...  
Wenn er es recht bedachte, viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass es ein langweiliger Fall war.  
Dafür aber einer von der (umso interessanteren!) neuen Ärztin die seit ein paar Wochen im Krankenhaus arbeitete.

Also, interessant für die zwei Laborratten vorne am Tisch. Für ihn war dieses Thema schon vor Jahren gestorben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes...

Doch das hatte er alles hinter sich gelassen... Neuer Name, neues Land, neues Leben...

„Hey! Simon, komm her, das hier werden wir nicht alleine schaffen!"

Simon Snape. So nannte man ihn hier. Den Nachnamen hatte er behalten, da er für einen Briten in den Staaten unauffällig genug war. Den Severus hatte er jedoch hinter sich gelassen. Zum einen da dieser Name, sogar unter amerikanischen Muggle zu auffällig war und zum anderen hatte er irgendwie auch symbolisch mit seinem alten Leben abschließen wollen.  
Das Risiko hier tatsächlich am Namen erkannt zu werden war gering, aber nicht unmöglich. Also war er auf Nummer sicher gegangen.

Ein Simon wurde er, weil er seine alten Initialen hatte behalten wollen. Es hatte ihm heimlich immer gefallen das er die selben Initialen wie der Gründer des Hauses Slytherin hat. Diese eigentlich erschreckende Sentimentalität einem anderen Leben gegenüber, ignorierte er gekonnt. Das konnte er gut. Er war schließlich Brite...

Mit der Überzeugung das ihn etwas unglaublich "Spannendes", wie zum Beispiel eine ellenlange Liste mit Namen für Vaterschaftstests erwartete, näherte er sich seinen Kollegen nur langsam.  
Richard und Bob blätterten geschäftig in der Akte herum.

„Was gibt es den?" fragte er leise in dem Ton, der früher seinen Schülern unter die Haut gekrochen war.

Bob sah ihn nur lässig an und Richard hob nicht einmal den Blick von seinem Blatt. Die beiden kannte ihn inzwischen zu lange und doch zu wenig von ihm, um sich einschüchtern zu lassen.

Sein Ruf unter den Schülern, der Verdacht das er ein Todesser war und die Tatsache das er ein verdammt guter, durchaus auch gefährlicher Zauberer war, hatten bei den kleinen Nervensägen, zusammen mit einer blühenden Phantasie, vollkommen gereicht um sie in Angst und Schreckens zu versetzten.

Die beiden Labortechniker kannten ihn nur als den langweiligen Engländer der kaum ein Privatleben zu haben schien, nur seine Arbeit im Kopf hatte und Kaffee am liebsten intravenös genießen würde.

Bob las den Bericht der Ambulanz vor.  
„Patient weiblich, zwischen 60 und 70 Jahre alt, bewusstlos eingeliefert. Identität noch ungeklärt. Kippte an einer Bushaltestelle ohnmächtig aus den Latschen. Ein Passant rief den Rettungsdienst."

Snape rührte sich nicht. Kreislaufprobleme war die einfachste Erklärung und angesichts des Alters nicht ungewöhnlich.

Doch Bob war noch nicht fertig.

„Ihr Blutdruck und Blutzucker waren normal und auch ansonsten scheint die alte Dame eigentlich in erstaunlich guter Verfassung zu sein. Die Sanitäter meinten sogar das dies das Auffälligste wäre und sie sich wünschten in dem Alter selbst noch so fit zu sein...  
Mal abgesehen davon das sie aus bisher ungeklärten Gründen das Bewusstsein verloren hat und jetzt in einem Krankenhausbett liegt." setzte er noch nach.

Richard zupfte an seinem gepflegten, dunklen Bart herum. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür das ihn die aktuelle Situation ernsthaft beschäftigte.

„Auch mit über 70 Jahren wird man nicht einfach so mitten auf der Straße bewusstlos." murmelte er leise.

Snape warf einem Blick über Bobs Schulter in die Akte, doch mehr als die mageren Daten der Sanitäter gab es noch nicht.  
„Sonst noch irgendwas? Ist ja nicht gerade viel..."

Diesmal reagierte der rothaarige Bob, wobei ihm eine Strähne seiner halblangen Mähne in die Stirn fiel.  
Er erinnerte Severus manchmal an die Weasleybande. Gelegentlich sogar so sehr, dass er sich fragte, ob die eigentlich reinblütigen Weasleys, nicht doch einen Mugglezweig in der Familie hatten.

„Sie war am aufwachen als man mir die Akte gab, murmelte jedoch ziemlichen Unsinn. Da die Situation nicht lebensbedrohlich ist, lies man sie erst einmal schlafen. Wenn wir uns ran halten, werden wir zeitig mit den Tests fertig.

„Gemurmelter Unsinn... Alzheimer? Falls sie dement ist sollte man auch noch Allergien und auf Vergiftungen testen..."

Richard und Bob nickten ergeben.  
„Ja das hat House auch angeordnet. Kardiale Synkopen wurde durch die Untersuchung der Sanitäter und Dr. Foreman bereits so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Cameron soll so bald wie möglich eine anständige Anamnese zu machen und Dr. Chase hat Anordnung zu checken ob irgendwo eine rüstigen aber senile alte Dame abhanden gekommen ist..." bei den letzten Worten grinsten die beiden Labortechniker amüsiert.

Gerade als Snape sich die Liste mit den angeforderten Bluttests ansehen wollte, ging die Tür nochmal auf und herein kam Dr. Cameron mit einem etwas betretenen Gesichtsausdruck.  
Alle Blicke waren erwartungsvoll auf sie gerichtet, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sie scheint tatsächlich ziemlich wirr im Kopf zu sein. Ich musste ihr gerade etwas zu Beruhigung geben, da sie aufstehen und das Krankenhaus verlassen wollte. Schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz über etwas was wie Muggle klang und wo ihre Sachen seien..."

Das Cameron aufgrund des Akzentes darauf schloss die Patientin stamme wohl aus Schottland, bekam Severus gerade noch so mit. Bereits beim Wort „Muggle" war er regelrecht aufgesprungen und verließ ohne weiteren Kommentar oder Erklärung den Raum.

Seit nicht ganz 6 Jahren galt er in der Magiergessellschaft der Vereinten Königreiche als tot. Vor 4 Jahren hatte es ihn in die Staaten verschlagen. Ins Muggle-Amerika. Er hatte hier aufgrund seiner Magieabstinenz keinen Kontakt zu Zauberergesellschaft, doch er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Nichtmagier nur in Europa Muggle genannt wurden.

Es lag also hier im PPTH in Princeton, New Jersey in einem der Krankenzimmer eine rüstige 70 Jährige die mit starkem schottischem Akzent über Muggle schimpft...

Minerva.

Er konnte sich natürlich nicht sicher sein.  
Welchen Grund hätte Minerva McGonagall, Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, um währen des laufenden Schuljahres mitten unter der Woche, kurz vor Weihnachten in Amerika auf einen Bus zu warten?

Weihnachtseinkäufe? Wohl kaum...

Im ersten Moment war er forschen Schrittes aus dem Labor gestürmt, doch nun im Lift, auf dem Weg zu den Krankenzimmern, setzte sich sein erster Schreck wieder etwas.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das es wirklich Minerva war, schien ihm bei genauerem Nachdenken immer geringer.

Allerdings...

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

Die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und er betrat das Stockwerk mit den Krankenzimmern. Da es sich um eine Patientin von Dr. House handelte würde sie in einem der beiden Zimmer sein die dem Diagnostiker zu Verfügung standen.  
Er sah sich schnell orientierend um. In diesen Teil des Krankenhauses kam er eher selten. Sein Arbeitsplatz war das Labor und da er nicht wirklich irgendwelche sozialen Kontakte pflegte, war er auch in den Pausen- und Gesellschaftsräumen ein eher seltener Gast.

Langsam schritt er den Flur entlang. Vorbei am Büro von House, zum ersten der beiden Krankenzimmer. Schon von weitem war zu erkennen das dieses Zimmer nicht belegt war.

Er blieb einen Moment stehen und überlegte ob der vage Verdacht nicht doch einfach nur ein Hirngespinst war.

Schon wollte er sich abwenden und die Sache gut sein lassen, doch das ungute Gefühl lies nicht locker.

Also setzte er seinen Weg fort.

Weit musste er jedoch nicht mehr nicht gehen. Schon ein Zimmer weiter wurde er fündig.

Doch der Anblick war nicht was er erwartet hatte.

Durch die Spalten des Lamellenvorhanges war die Patientin durchaus zu erkennen, doch er hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt.

Nicht das sie besonders krank aussah. Nein, mit gesunder Farbe im Gesicht und tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen schlief sie, erschöpft vom schimpfen, wohl aber hauptsächlich wegen des Beruhigungsmittels das ihr Dr. Cameron verpasst hatte.

Regungslos stand er vor der Glasscheibe und starrte auf das Bild das sich ihm bot.

Sie wirkte so klein, so zerbrechlich. Die Haare, offen auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet waren immer noch recht dunkel, doch langsam schien das Grau darin die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Die im Schlaf entspannten Gesichtszüge waren durchzogen von tiefen Falten.

In einer hitzigen Debatte hatte er sie vor langer Zeit einmal mit einem verschrumpelten Winterapfel verglichen... Bei dieser Erinnerung zuckte sein Mundwinkel amüsiert und doch wehmütig.

Sie war nur noch ein Schatten der Frau die sie einmal gewesen war.  
Verloren und hilflos sah sie aus. Nicht wie die standhafte Hexe die ihm mehr als einmal die Stirn geboten hatte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken lehnte er am Rahmen der Scheibe. Wie lange, konnte er hinterher nicht sagen. Doch irgendwann, er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen das sie aufgewacht war, spürte er ihren ruhigen Blick auf sich.

Sie sah ihn direkt an. Keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht verriet ob sie ihn erkannt hatte oder nicht.  
Oder doch? Nach ein paar Momenten wurde ihr Blick stechend und unnachgiebig und es war klar das sie wusste wer da vor ihrem Zimmer stand. Sie schien jedoch nicht all zu überrascht zu sein ihn hier zu sehen oder das er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Mit einer eindeutigen Kopfbewegung forderte sie ihn schließlich dazu auf zu ihr zu kommen.

Langsam und etwas zögerlich stieß er sich von der Wand ab und betrat leise das Zimmer.

Bedächtig schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Nebenbei zog er Lamellenvorhänge zu, so das man vom Krankenhausflur aus nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Er wusste nicht so recht was er zu erwarten hatte. Beide sagten kein Wort des Grußes zu einander, jedoch ließen sie sich nicht aus den Augen. Nachdem er sich einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett gezogen und sich gesetzt hatte, begann er denoch als Erster zu sprechen.

„Was bei Merlin verschlägt dich in ein amerikanisches Krankenhaus?"

Zuerst schwieg sie ihn nur weiter an. Als sie dann doch sprach, stellte er fest das sich ihre Stimme am wenigsten verändert hatte.  
Etwas heiser zwar, war der Tonfall ziemlich genau so, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das fragst ausgerechnet du mich?" schnaubte sie ihn schließlich an. Sie versuchte dabei sich etwas im Bett auf zu richten, was ihr jedoch nicht gleich gelang.  
Sie schien keine Hilfe von ihm zu erwarten und er hätte es auch nicht angeboten. Egal wie müde Minerva McGonagall war, allein ihr Stolz und ihre schottische Sturheit würden ihr auf helfen.

Es dauerte jedoch unerwartet lange.

Als sie schließlich zufrieden mit ihrer Position war richtete sie wieder ihre stechenden Blick auf ihn.

„Nun? Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen, Severus Snape?"

Obwohl er seine Frage zuerst gestellt hatte, sah er ein das er unter den gegebenen Umständen wohl als erster mit einer Antwort am Zuge war. Was aber nicht hieß das er gerne mit der Sprache raus rückte. So kamen die Worte recht harsch und auch etwas defensiv.  
„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir das ich sage? Ja ich hab das ganze Drama wieder erwarten überlebt. Das Wie, ist eine lange Geschichte, die du nicht wirklich hören willst, glaub mir. Dazu sage ich nur das Dumbledore und ich nicht viel gemeinsam hatten außer das wir gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet waren..."

„Sieht mir ganz danach aus..." entgegnete sie trocken. Dann schwieg sie wieder.  
Überrascht merkte er das sie dieses Thema tatsächlich nicht weiter verfolgen würde.

„Warum liegst du hier in diesem Krankenzimmer, Minerva?"

Die Frage lag schwer in der Luft. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn mehr erschreckt als er zugeben wollte. Sie war um einiges mehr gealtert als die 6 Jahre die wirklich vergangen waren.

Die Beziehung die beide zueinander hatten, war noch nie einfach zu definieren gewesen. Zumindest nicht ab dem Zeitpunkt als er selbst als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu unterrichten begonnen hatte.

Sie waren einander weder Freund noch Feind gewesen. Aufgrund der Hausrivalitäten gab es natürlich Reibereien und auch die ein oder andere Auseinandersetzung. Jedoch war dies nie auf die persönliche Ebene übergegangen. Durch die Arbeit im Orden kannten beide die Fähigkeiten des anderen ziemlich gut und respektierten sich dafür auch angemessen. Sie waren einander wohl eher etwas wie eine verlässliche Konstante gewesen. Man wusste woran man war und was man zu erwarten hatte.  
Mehr nicht.  
So hatte er zumindest bisher immer gedacht. Doch wo er sie jetzt, nach doch recht langer Zeit wieder vor sich hatte, musste er doch zumindest sich selbst gegenüber eingestehen, dass er sie vermisst hatte.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Von Kira Gmork

 **Die Honigkuchendiebin – Teil 2**

 _ **Am gleichen Abend**_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Bis auf sie selbst war der Saal verwaist. Klar, die Mitschüler waren inzwischen bei ihren Familien eingetroffen und freuten sich mit ihnen gemeinsam auf das Weihnachtsfest. Hermine war zum Heulen zumute. Aber sie weinte nicht. Nicht ein winziges Tränchen würde sie wegen dieser echt zu blöden Sache vergießen. Sie wusste nicht was in Professor Dumbledore gefahren war, sie mit Snape in diesem riesigen Schloss über Weihnachten alleine zu lassen. Aber immerhin war es groß genug, um der XXL-Fledermaus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vermutlich würde das aber nicht einmal notwendig sein. Denn nun, da von ihren Freunden und Klassenkameraden niemand mehr anwesend war, brauchte Hermine den Schlafsaal eigentlich gar nicht zu verlassen. Neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch lag ein Stapel Bücher, ein Geduldsspiel aus Holz mit einer kleinen Metallkugel, die man durch ein Labyrinth bringen musste, ohne dass sie in eines der Löcher fiel, und ein Fotoalbum mit beweglichen Bildern, die sie im letzten Jahr zusammengetragen hatte. Warum eigentlich? Als Erinnerung, für irgendwann mal. Eines Tages würde Hogwarts ja nur noch Erinnerung sein – schön, wenn dann Harry, Ron, die anderen Mitschüler und Lehrer zumindest auf den Fotos noch so nah und lebendig wirkten, wie in den vergangenen Zeiten. Ja, Hermine war vorausschauend. Und genau aus diesem Grund plante sie nun doch noch einen kleinen Ausflug, der sie in die Küche des Schlosses führen würde, wo sie sich so viel Proviant sichern wollte, dass eine erneute Tour dorthin nicht notwendig wäre. Es hatte etwas für sich, für die kommenden Tage komplett eingeigelt zu sein. Niemand würde sie nerven. Niemand würde Kommentare darüber abgeben, dass sie im Bett liegen, lesen und essen würde. Im Grunde hätte es schlimmer kommen können. Hauptsache Snape fühlte sich am Ende nicht noch für sie verantwortlich. Allerdings wusste der mit Sicherheit nicht mal, was das Wort Verantwortung überhaupt bedeutete. Hermine entschied, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken und sich stattdessen so viel leckeren Kram aus der Küche zu holen, dass nicht mal ein Krümelchen Honigkuchen für den verhassten Zaubertranklehrer übrig blieb.

 _ **Am nächsten Morgen**_

Der Wind pfiff ums Schloss. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Wozu aufwachen? Sie konnte ruhig noch ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen, denn obwohl Heiligabend war, gab es für sie nichts zu tun. Nichts, außer lesen und Honigkuchen essen. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr allerdings schlecht. Gestern Abend hatte sie eindeutig zu viel Gebäck verputzt. Vielleicht hätte sie Snape doch lieber etwas übrig lassen sollen. Aber vermutlich hätte der selbst dann nicht so wie sie über die Stränge geschlagen, wenn er in einem ganzen Turm aus Honigkuchen gesessen hätte. Er war ja unglaublich selbstdiszipliniert. Ja, das musste man zugeben: er erwartete nicht nur Disziplin von seinen Schülern, sondern ging auch selbst mit einem solchen Beispiel voran. Das war schon bewundernswert – irgendwie. Ob er wirklich eine Naschkatze war, wie Dumbledore behauptet hatte? Hermine musste grinsen. Snape war wohl doch eher ein Naschkater, statt einer Naschkatze. Ja, auch das musste man zugeben: männlich war er schon, ihr Lehrer. Eher von der rauen Sorte. Die, die abstoßend war. Das war wohl das richtige Wort. Abstoßend, jawohl, da würde ihr bestimmt so gut wie jeder zustimmen. Allerdings hatte die raue Sorte Mann auch etwas für sich. Diese Typen mochte eben nicht jeder. Sie waren dadurch etwas Besonderes. Und Snape war mit Sicherheit besonders. Snape … Snape …

»OH, NEIN!« Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, schüttelte ihren Körper und schlug sich selbst mit den flachen Händen auf die Wangen.

»Aufwachen, ich muss unbedingt AUFWACHEN!« Sie war in Panik. Ihr Herz klopfte so schnell, dass ihr schwindlig wurde. Dann die Erkenntnis: Sie WAR wach!

Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf die Matratze sinken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Dann riss sie das Kinn trotzig hoch und flüsterte entschieden: »Ich kann aufhören, an ihn zu denken. Snape ging mir nur im Kopf herum, weil er schuld ist, dass ich jetzt hier sitze und einsam Weihnachten feiern muss.« Aber er feierte ja auch einsam. Und das tat er jedes Jahr! Warum? Hatte er denn wirklich niemanden? Und dabei war er ein Genie was die Zaubertrankkunst anging. Selbst die einfachsten Tränke verfeinerte er mit Zutaten, auf die sonst niemand kam. Hermine wusste es genau, weil sie ihn während der Stunden beobachtet hatte. Niemand sonst hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er den Anweisungen aus den Büchern abweichend, seinen eigenen Tränken immer noch etwas hinzufügte. Natürlich wusste sie nicht, was es gewesen war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass die Tränke dadurch an Intensität gewannen. Er war einfach zu gut in seinem Fach, als dass es nichts zu bedeuten hätte, was er tat. Es wäre zu schön, herauszufinden, was er benutzte, um die Verfeinerungen zu bewirken. Jetzt wäre immerhin die beste Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen – wenn sie den Mut dazu aufbrachte. Er könnte es ihr sagen – ihr anvertrauen, wie fantastisch er war, denn sie wusste es ja ohnehin längst.

»So ein verdammter Mist ...«, keuchte Hermine, als sie es endlich schaffte, ihre Gedanken nicht nur dahin rasen zu lassen, sondern sie zu hinterfragen. Sie legte sich mit dem Rücken aufs Bett und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. In den Wind hatten sich einzelne Schneeflocken gemischt. Sie wirbelten umher und Hermine wünschte sich, sie wäre eine von ihnen. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie das im Grunde sogar war. Auch sie wurde herumgewirbelt – und unweigerlich würde sie zu Boden fallen und dort vergehen. Oder blieb der Schnee etwa schon liegen? Es tat gut, sich mit anderen Gedanken abzulenken, auch wenn sie verwirrter waren, als gewohnt. Wenn sie einfach so hier liegenblieb, würde alles gut werden. Selbst wenn sie ab und zu an … nein, sie wollte seinen Namen nicht mal denken. Wenn sie nur hier liegenblieb, würde es vorbeigehen, und niemand brauchte je zu erfahren, dass sie an Snape … verdammt!

Was tat er wohl gerade? Ob er überhaupt noch an sie dachte? Vielleicht lag er jetzt auch noch in seinem Bett. Möglicherweise sogar nackt ... Scheiße! Hermine wurde rot – und das ganz ohne Zuschauer. Ob er es nett finden würde, sie erröten zu sehen? Er musste doch irgendwas empfinden, selbst, wenn er es nicht sagte. Aber tief in ihm drin … er hatte Gefühle, da war Hermine sich sicher. Denn wer hassen konnte, der konnte auch lieben. Also, theoretisch. Und wer ein Gefühl für Tränke hatte, der konnte auch jemand anderen fühlen lassen. All diese Feinheiten, die Geduld, die Hingabe … das konnte er ganz sicher nicht nur mit seinen Händen an einem Trank wirken lassen, sondern auch auf dem Körper einer Frau.

Stopp! Ihr Unterleib zuckte. Verlangen? Jetzt ging die Sache aber eindeutig zu weit! Sie musste diesem Unsinn Einhalt gebieten. Ein Zaubertrankmeister wie Severus Snape war ja wohl in der Lage, ein Gegenmittel für diesen Honigkuchen-Unsinn zu finden! Ja, er war der Beste, also sollte ihm das wohl gelingen. Entschieden stand Hermine auf, zog ihr Nachthemd aus und wühlte in ihrem bereits gepackten Koffer, um rasch Kleidung herauszusuchen. Sie zog sich an und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Wenig später stieg sie bereits die Stufen zum Kerker hinab. Als sie vor Snapes Tür angelangt war, hob sie die Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und hämmerte gegen das Holz.

»Gehen Sie, Miss Granger!«, bellte es ihr von drinnen entgegen. Es war, als hätte die Stimme sie wachgerüttelt. Wie ein kaltes Glas Wasser, das einem über den Kopf geschüttet wird.

»Ist gut«, rief Hermine knapp zurück. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen? Sie war froh über das sinnbildliche Glas Wasser, das er ihr hatte zukommen lassen. Sie sollte jetzt wirklich besser so schnell wie möglich wieder hier verschwinden. Doch ehe sie sich versah, rief sie auch schon: »Ich finde es großartig, dass Sie immer so beherrscht sind. Und dass Sie jetzt für mich mitdenken.«

»Ich denke nicht für Sie mit! Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben.«

»Das verstehe ich. Ich verstehe Sie überhaupt sehr gut! Vermutlich besser, als jeder andere in Ihrem Leben.« Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Tolle Ansprache, die sie hier gehalten hatte …

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit. Dunkle Augen funkelten sie an.

»Hat der Honigkuchen also doch gewirkt.«

»Nein. Ich mag Sie einfach nur so.«

»Ist klar … dämliche Gryffindor!«

»Ich weiß, Gryffindor ist Mist. Ich wäre auch viel lieber nach Slytherin gekommen.« Was erzählte sie da bloß? Ihr Kopf schwirrte.

»War ja klar, dass das so kommt«, seufzte er. Dann öffnete er die Tür ein Stückchen weiter und sah sie aufmerksam an. »Geht es Ihnen ansonsten gut? Also, ich meine, abgesehen von Ihrer … neuen Begeisterung für mich. Schwindel? Übelkeit?«

»Nein, ich bin nur ziemlich geil«, erwiderte Hermine und schlug sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund.

»Dann äh … gehen Sie jetzt besser in Ihren Schlafsaal zurück.«

»Ja. Das wird das Beste sein«, stimmte Hermine sofort zu, drehte sich um und machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Treppe. Der Boden schien jedoch plötzlich aus Gummi zu bestehen – er gab so lustig nach. Und die Wände wölbten sich, als wären sie aus Pappe – waren sie aber nicht, wie Hermine feststellte, als sie mit dem Gesicht daran vorbei rutschte.

»Womit in Merlins Namen habe ich das nur verdient?«, hörte sie Snape fluchen. Himmel, was fluchte der Mann schön! Dann spürte sie seine Hände. Er wollte ihr aufhelfen, aber es ging nicht. Ihre Füße fanden einfach keinen Halt.

»Sie hätten in Ihrem verdammten Turm bleiben sollen! Oder sich dem Gift einfach beugen. Ihre Gegenwehr macht alles nur schlimmer.«

»Schlimmer?«

»Ja, der Schwindel. Alles Nebenwirkungen, weil Sie den Fluch so stark zurückdrängen.«

»Aber wollten Sie das denn nicht?«

»Natürlich! Aber es wird Ihnen wohl kaum gelingen. Sie müssen die drei Tage durchstehen. Genauso wie ich.« Er seufzte hörbar.

»Dann soll ich ihn zulassen?«, versicherte sich Hermine.

Snape seufzte. »Ja.«

»Ja?«

»Ja! Haben Sie was an den Ohren?«

»Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst! Also, dass ich den Fluch zulassen soll.«

»Ich will nicht, dass Sie mir den Kerker vollkotzen. Also doch, es IST mein Ernst.«

»Warum ist das denn plötzlich so stark?«

»Weil Sie meine Nähe gesucht haben.«

»Aber das sollte ihn doch eigentlich lindern. Dachte ich.«

»Denken Sie halt nicht so viel! Es würde ihn doch nur lindern, wenn Sie Erfüllung finden würden. Die Sie aber nicht finden werden!«, stellte er klar.

»Dann hätten Sie mich warnen sollen. Also, Sie hätten mir sagen sollen, dass ich mich von Ihnen fernhalten soll.

»Das habe ich doch!«

»Dann war es nicht gründlich genug.«

Snape ächzte. »Ich habe Sie gewarnt!«, beharrte er, während er sie stützte und in seine Räume führte. »Aber Sie hätten mir natürlich niemals geglaubt, dass Sie wirklich den Drang verspüren würden, mich aufzusuchen. Wozu also noch mehr Worte, die ohnehin nur auf taube Ohren stoßen würden?«

Snape setzte sie in einen Stuhl. Schlagartig ging es Hermine besser.

»Wow. Das war wirklich heftig«, gab sie zu. »Aber jetzt ist es wieder okay. Und jetzt fällt mir auch wieder ein, warum ich hergekommen bin. Ich wollte Sie bitten, sich Gedanken über ein Gegenmittel zu machen.«

»Das ist sinnlos. Es gibt keines.«

»Doch, bestimmt! Sie finden eins, das weiß ich einfach.«

»Sie wissen gar nichts! Es gibt kein Gegenmittel. Zumindest keines, wenn man klar bei Verstand ist. Da müsste diese Odilie damals schon selbst eines erfunden haben, denn einem normalen Zauberer ist das nicht möglich. Oder denken Sie etwa, ich hätte nicht bereits händeringend danach gesucht? Die Frau war eine Stümperin! Sicher, sie hat es geschafft, dieses Gift zu brauen, aber sie hat es wohl versäumt rechtzeitig, einen Gegenpol zu schaffen. So etwas geht glatt als Schwarze Magie durch. Dumbledore kann froh sein, wenn wir beide ihn nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, dass er so unbedacht gehandelt hat.«

Hermine dachte nach. »Eigentlich hat er den Kuchen doch nur gebacken, um Ihnen zu helfen, oder? Ich meine, es wäre unfair, ihn dafür zu bestrafen.«

Snape knurrte. »Ja, vielleicht. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich Sie jetzt am Hals habe. Und Sie mich, wenn man es recht bedenkt.«

Hermine nickte. Snape wirkte in diesem Moment nicht mehr bedrohlich, sondern irgendwie sehr menschlich. Es war toll, ihn so zu erleben! Aber wo führten ihre Gedanken sie denn schon wieder hin? »Ich denke, ich kann nun in meinen Turm zurückgehen«, sagte sie in der Hoffnung es noch zu schaffen, bevor ihre Gefühle wollten, dass sie blieb.

Er machte eine Geste und deutete auf die Tür, die immer noch offen stand. »Nur zu!«

Hermine erhob sich und ging ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich umdrehte.

»Danke, dass Sie mir geholfen haben. Das war sehr nett von Ihnen.«

Snape grummelte etwas, das sie nicht verstand. Es klang jedoch verdächtig nach »raus hier!«

»Würden Sie bitte vergessen, was ich eben gesagt habe? Also ich meine, das draußen im Flur ...« Hermine sah ihn flehentlich an.

»Dass Sie geil sind? Ja, das vergesse ich sofort, wenn Sie meine Räume verlassen haben. Also, auf wiedersehen, Miss Granger. Aber bitte erst, wenn Weihnachten vorbei ist.«

»Ja, natürlich. Danke. Und … frohes Fest, Sir.«

»Frohes Fest … da oben in Ihrem Turm. Und Miss Granger … ziehen Sie sich lieber etwas anderes an, sonst bekommen Sie vermutlich noch eine Erkältung.«

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um seine Worte richtig zu verstehen. Dann blickte sie an sich hinab und erschrak. Das, was sie sich so eilig aus dem Koffer herausgesucht und dann übergezogen hatte, war ihr schwarzes Cocktailkleid – feierlich, und ziemlich kurz. Es bedeckte ihre Oberschenkel nur zur Hälfte und die Träger waren schmale Schnüre, die ihre Schultern und den Rücken so gut wie unbedeckt ließen. In diesem Aufzug war sie in die Kerker hinabgestiegen? Wie peinlich! Und nun sah sie auch, dass von ihrer Begegnung mit der Wand eine unangenehme Abschürfung auf ihrem Oberarm zurückgeblieben war. Auch ihr Gesicht brannte immer noch an der Stelle, die am Mauerwerk vorbeigeschrappt war. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Snape seufzte. Er schien begriffen zu haben, dass sie jetzt erst realisierte, unter welchen Umständen sie ihn aufgesucht hatte.

»Soll ich Ihnen noch eine Salbe für die Wunde mitgeben, oder werden Sie es auch so überleben?«, fragte er mit ironischem Unterton. Hermine schüttelte nur schnell den Kopf und lief dann den Flur entlang und die Treppen hinauf. Nie wieder würde sie diesem Mann in die Augen sehen können! Ihn in so einem Kleidchen aufzusuchen – und ihm dann auch noch zu gestehen, dass sie geil war … Seit wann benutzte sie dieses Wort eigentlich? Sie klang ja wie eine läufige Hündin – allerdings nutzte die dieses Wort bestimmt nicht! Noch während Hermine sich selbst gedanklich beschimpfte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie auf ihr Verhalten derzeit nur sehr geringen Einfluss hatte. Das war ja unerträglich! Vielleicht wurde es langsam Zeit, vom Astronomieturm zu springen.

 _ **Im Kerker**_

Severus Snape ließ sich in seinen Lesesessel sinken und atmete tief durch.

»Beruhig dich!«, mahnte er sich selbst. Sein Puls raste. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass seine Schülerin nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Er hatte schon immer befürchtet, dass das Gift aus dem Rezept von Dumbledores Großtante auch sexuelles Verlangen hervorrief. Es nun an Miss Granger bestätigt zu sehen, war zwar aus fachlicher Sicht interessant, aus einer weitaus menschlicheren Perspektive jedoch höchst heikel. Seine Schülerin hatte einen sehr verführerischen Körper, den sie ihm zur Schau gestellt hatte, ohne es auch nur zu bemerken. Zumindest anfangs. Klug und hübsch … eine gefährliche Mischung. Der Zaubertrankmeister atmete erneut tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Vergeblich.

»Du bist doch ein wahrer Meister in Zurückhaltung«, äffte er den Direktor nach. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durchs Haar, um wenigstens die dunklen Strähnen zu bändigen, wenn es ihm schon bei seinen Gedanken unmöglich war. Denn leider sah er immer wieder diese zierliche junge Frau vor sich – wie sie sich nur wegen der Auswirkungen des verdammten Tranks verletzt hatte. Er hätte sie davor bewahren können, zu stürzen. Aber dann hätte er sie anfassen müssen – und vermutlich war es besser, sie stürzte und rieb sich die Haut auf, als wenn er sie …

»Hör auf, an sie zu denken, du unterliegst doch gar keinem Fluch!«, herrschte er sich selbst an. Und doch war da dieser Fluch – der, den er bereits seit seiner Pubertät kannte, wie jedes andere menschliche Wesen auch. Ein Meister in Zurückhaltung … er ließ seine Fingerknochen knacken und stellte sich vor, es wäre Dumbledores alter, faltiger Hals, den er mit seinen Händen bearbeitete.

 _ **Im Schlafsaal**_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich gegen einen Sturz vom Astronomieturm entschieden. Schließlich konnte sie ja nichts dafür, dass sie sich so aufgeführt hatte. Das wusste sicher auch Professor Snape, denn er war immerhin ein intelligenter Mann. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht wirklich in ihn verliebt war – oder war sie es? Es war alles so verwirrend. Um die Gedanken zu stoppen, griff sie nach dem Fotoalbum, das sie angefertigt hatte und blätterte darin herum. Es tat gut, Harry, Ron und die anderen lachen zu sehen. Ja, auf den meisten Fotos, die sie ausgewählt hatte, grinsten ihre Freunde in die Kamera. Das Gefühl der Verbundenheit tat Hermine gut und ließ sie vergessen, dass sie in Wahrheit alleine an Heiligabend dasaß. Sie blätterte weiter und fand ein Bild von Molly Weasley, die den Pullover hochhielt, den sie ihr letztes Weihnachten gestrickt hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie den jetzt besser überziehen, doch stattdessen zog sich Hermine einfach die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn. Sie trug immer noch das festliche Kleid – und warum auch nicht? Immerhin war Weihnachten, und in die Kerker würde sie ganz gewiss nicht mehr hinabsteigen. Denn die Aktion von vorhin war so demütigend gewesen, dass selbst der stärkste Fluch sie nicht dazu bringen würde, die Sache zu wiederholen. Obwohl es irgendwie schade war, dass Snape jetzt ganz alleine feierte. Was er wohl gerade tat? Hermine blätterte weiter und erstarrte in der Bewegung. Auf dem Foto, das sie beim Quidditch gemacht hatte, als Harry gerade dem Schnatz im Sinkflug hinterher jagte, war Professor Snape im Hintergrund zu sehen – und er blickte direkt in die Kamera! Seine dunklen Augen trafen Hermine bis ins Mark. Die harschen Gesichtszüge verloren für einen Augenblick an Schärfe und wurden weich, nur um bereits im nächsten Moment wieder eine Härte zu zeigen, die beinahe schon schmerzte. Dann wieder: sein unkontrollierter Blick, als er begriff, dass sie ihn fotografierte. Was mochte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl gedacht haben? Wollte er einen guten Eindruck machen? Hatte er gehofft, sie würde ihn auf diese Art nicht wiederkennen? Doch, sie erkannte ihn – ihre Finger fuhren zärtlich über das Bild. Hier konnte er sich nicht wehren. Sie berührte sein Gesicht, seine Schultern … seine Brust. Sehnsüchtig stöhnte sie auf und schlug dann schnell das Fotoalbum zu.

»Das wird wohl der längste und schlimmste Abend meines Lebens«, wisperte sie dann der Wand zu, die zum Sachverhalt allerdings keine eigene Meinung hatte und daher schwieg, wie es sich für eine Wand gehörte.


	10. Chapter 10

Von Chrissi Chaos

 **Vergessen**

Das Morgenlicht wirkte anders als sonst, als er aufwachte. Nicht gänzlich unvertraut – es war ihm klar, dass er eigentlich wissen sollte, was es damit auf sich hatte – aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, was ihn zunächst erschreckte und dann mächtig ärgerte. Erst als er sich aufsetzte und aus dem Fenster sah, wurde es ihm klar: Es hatte über Nacht geschneit – die Welt da draußen war unter einer dicken, weißen Decke verschwunden.  
Mühsam und unter leisem Ächzen schob er die Beine über die Bettkante, blieb eine Weile so sitzen und betrachtete dabei das Foto, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Sie strahlte ihn an – Hermine, seine Frau – und trotz der schmerzenden Glieder und dem Frust darüber, dass er sich nicht an das Licht an einem Wintermorgen hatte erinnern können, wurde ihm deutlich wärmer ums Herz.  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum nächsten Bilderrahmen aus dem ihn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in mit wachen Augen und einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln ansah – Victoria, seine Tochter. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Sie war inzwischen längst erwachsen... und sie war aus beruflichen Gründen ins Ausland gegangen – er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum und wohin. Amerika? Australien? Mit der Unsicherheit kam der Ärger wieder und wie um sich selbst zu bestrafen, stand er so schwungvoll wie möglich auf, was ihm einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken bescherte. Steif und langsam, mit ungehörig zittrigen Beinen, schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er dieses später wieder verlassen hatte, sein Blick erneut auf die verschneite Landschaft vor dem Fenster gefallen war und sein Gedächtnis einen kurzen Ausflug zu längst vergangenen Wintertagen gemacht hatte, war er nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich wirklich gewaschen hatte, beschloss aber, dass es vermutlich so war und dass diese Annahme ausreichte.  
Er ging ein paar Schritte – nun schon etwas weniger wacklig - bis er beim Kleiderschrank angelangt war, öffnete die Schranktür und starrte einen kurzen Moment lang unschlüssig auf den Inhalt, als ihm einfiel, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch liegen gelassen hatte. „Accio!", murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus. Der Stab kam auf ihn zugeflogen, blieb aber auf halber Strecke vor ihm in der Luft stehen und plumpste sodann – unspektakulär, als wäre er nur ein normales Stück Holz - auf den Boden. Snape schnaubte frustriert. „Accio, scheiß Zauberstab", knurrte er und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf den Spruch. Der Stab nahm ihm die Beschimpfung nicht weiter übel und begab sich folgsam in seine Hand. „Na also – geht doch", sagte er streng.  
Der Plan war nun, sich das Nachthemd aus- und die Kleidung anzuziehen und zwar mittels Magie, damit er sich nicht so plagen und außerdem über ungelenkige, schmerzende Körperteile aufregen musste. Er richtete die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf sich selbst und sprach – so meinte er zumindest - den Spruch für das Entkleiden. Es machte PLOP und das Nachthemd saß auf einen Schlag so eng wie ein Taucheranzug an seinem Leib. Es schnürte ihm den Brustkorb ein und zog außerdem seine Beine in Höhe der Kniekehlen eng zusammen, sodass er heftig mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste. „Verfluchter Mist!" krächzte er nach Luft schnappend, während er fieberhaft sein Gedächtnis nach dem Gegenzauber durchforstete. Zum Glück fiel er ihm bald ein - er konnte sich aus der unfreiwilligen Zwangsjacke befreien und wieder frei atmen. Er begann zu frösteln, als er nackt dastand und versuchte, sich auf den Bekleidungszauber zu konzentrieren, damit ihm nicht noch einmal ein Missgeschick passierte. Nach einer Weile war er sich sicher und richte den Zauberstab auf den Schrank.  
Zunächst lief alles wie nach Plan – die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke schwebten heran und schlossen sich um seinen Körper. Als er jedoch komplett eingekleidet war, was einen annähernd zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und ein Nachlassen der inneren Anspannung zur Folge hatte, löste sich die nächste Garnitur vom Kleiderbügel und kam auf ihn zu. Wutschnaubend knallte er per Hand die Tür zu, drehte den Schlüssel herum und verpasste der vor ihm schwebenden, ungehorsamen Kleidung aus nächster Nähe einen satten Fluch. Dass sie dabei Feuer fing, versetzte ihn zwar kurzfristig in leichte Panik, aber auch die Löschaktion bekam er noch hin... der Zauberspruch gegen den Brandgeruch wollte ihm allerdings partout nicht einfallen.  
Die Augen noch auf das Häuflein Asche am Boden gerichtet, nahm er ein Geräusch war, das ihm nicht gefiel, vor allem nicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es aus dem Kleiderschrank kam. Es hörte sich an, als würden da drin jemand... nein, viele... von innen an die Tür klopfen und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich intensiver - geradezu, als wollten seine Klamotten sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien, um über ihn herzufallen. Verdammt! Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu erinnern, da war nur wabernde Leere in seinem Hirn. Es stand zu befürchten, dass die Schranktür nicht mehr lange standhalten würde... vielleicht war es besser, sie freiwillig zu öffnen. Er stemmte sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht seines mageren Körpers gegen die Tür, drehte den Schlüssel herum und wurde im nächsten Moment schon so heftig weggestoßen, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf dem Allerwertesten landete. Seine Hemden, Hosen und Jacken umkreisten ihn wie eine Horde hungriger Geier. Die Unterwäsche hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, aber die Socken schienen besonders motiviert zu sein. Wenn er aufstünde, würden sie sich alle auf ihn stürzen – soviel war klar. Also beschloss er, sitzen zu bleiben und die Sache vom Boden aus zu regeln.  
Der einzige Spruch, der ihm in der Aufregung sofort einfiel und bei dem er sich sicher war, den exakten Wortlaut zu kennen, war ein Lähmzauber. Na ja – das konnte ja schließlich nicht schaden. Er peilte einen langen Gehrock an, der auch in Bewegung wesentlich leichter zu treffen war, als eine Socke, und schickte den Lähmfluch ab. Das Kleidungsstück erstarrte mitten im Flug und knallte steif wie ein Brett und ebenso laut auf den Boden. Fatalerweise, schien der Fluch sich auch auf die Kollegen des Gehrocks zu übertragen so dass ein regelrechter Kometenschauer von steifen Kleidungsstücken auf ihn hernieder prasselte. Er hob die Hände schützend über den Kopf und wartete auf das Ende der Katastrophe.  
Gerade als der Lärm vorbei war und auch die letzte Socke stocksteif am Boden lag, störte ein neues Geräusch die gerade erst eingetretene, wohltuende Stille. Es klopfte an der Tür – laut und vehement.  
„Ja...?" Sein Blick huschte umher und versuchte, das Ausmaß des Chaos zu ermessen, während er versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. „Nein! Moment noch!", rief er verzweifelt. Doch es war zu spät. Die Tür flog auf und seine Tochter marschierte herein. Also war sie vielleicht doch nicht in Amerika... Andalusien... oder wo auch immer?  
„Dad! Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?", rief Victoria und streckte ihm die Hand hin, um ihm auf zu helfen.  
„Was tust DU denn hier?", fragte er, kaum dass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war. Da die Situation ihm extrem peinlich war und er in der Frage seiner Tochter eine gewisse Verachtung mitschwingen zu hören meinte, geriet der Tonfall äußerst ranzig. „Wieso bist du nicht in... Afrika?"  
„Gern geschehen!", kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Weil Weihnachten ist – darum bin ich hier. Und aus Australien bin ich schon seit einigen Jahren wieder zurück."  
„Aha... ja... schön... das freut mich..." Er tätschelte versöhnlich ihre Hand.  
Victoria lächelte und sah dabei ihrer Mutter ein klein bisschen ähnlich.  
Draußen auf dem Flur näherten sich Schritte. „Hallo ihr zwei...? Das Frühstück ist fertig. Wo bleibt ihr? Was war denn eben los?"  
Einen Moment später stand Hermine in der Tür. Eine Wolke weißen Haars umgab ihr zartes Gesicht mit den klugen Augen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden – seine geliebte Frau, sie sah aus, wie eine Märchenfee... seine Märchenfee.  
„Du solltest ihm endlich seinen Zauberstab abnehmen, Mama – das ist los", raunte Victoria ihrer Mutter ins Ohr, allerdings so, dass er es hören konnte, was er reichlich unverschämt fand.  
„Aber nein", sagte Hermine gelassen. „Warum sollte ich denn so was tun wollen...?" Sie wedelte ein paar Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab und schon war das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung. Die Kleidung befand sich – so weich, wie es sich für Ihresgleichen gehört – wieder im Schrank und das Aschehäufchen samt Brandgeruch war verschwunden. Danach trat sie vor ihren Mann und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille. Die Berührung entspannt ihn sofort. Er umarmte sie ebenfalls und zog sie so nah an sich, wie es nur ging.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
Eine Welle neuer Kraft und Energie schien ihn zu durchfluten. „Ja, alles ist gut!", sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Hast du's schon gesehen, Hermine? Es hat geschneit!"


	11. Chapter 11

Von Kira Gmork

 **Die Honigkuchendiebin – Teil 3**

 _ **Der erste Weihnachtstag**_

Schön warm und kuschelig – das war das erste, das Hermine dachte, als sie erwachte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der flauschigen, schwarzen Decke und sog deren Geruch tief in die Nase. Dann begann ihr Gehirn zu arbeiten und sie fragte sich, seit wann ihre Bettdecke im Schlafsaal schwarz und flauschig war. Hermine riss die Augen auf und gab einen Kiekslaut von sich. Die Umgebung … das war doch, das war … SNAPES WOHNZIMMER! Und sie lag auf der Couch. Zugedeckt mit irgendeiner Decke, die ihm gehörte – die nach ihm roch. Sie drückte ihre Nase hinein. Fantastischer Duft! Besser als alles, was sie je zuvor gerochen hatte.

»Wenn Sie da einen Popel reinmachen, erwürge ich Sie, ist das klar?«

Erneut riss Hermine die Augen auf, den Kopf hoch und starrte in den ziemlich dunklen Raum. Da, im Sessel saß Snape, dessen Haare ziemlich zerzaust aussahen. Er war wohl gerade erst erwacht – genau wie sie. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen … zusammen geschlafen, korrigierte ein Rest von bruchstückhafter Vernunft in Hermines Kopf.

»Wie bin ich … äh, hierhin gekommen?«, fragte sie vorsichtig. Ihr war klar, dass Snape vermutlich nicht die beste Laune hatte. Sie hörte ihn husten. Dann niesen. Das klang so schön … Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen. Snape stand auf und wirkte wie ein schwarzer, geheimnisvoller Riese, weil er immer noch seinen Anzug und darüber den Umhang trug. Wie mochte er wohl ohne das Zeug aussehen? Und wie würde es sich anfühlen, wenn er sie in die Arme nahm?

»Sie lagen gestern Abend plötzlich vor meiner Tür. Ich habe versucht, Sie auf die Füße zu stellen, aber da war nichts zu machen. Deshalb habe ich Sie auf meine Couch getragen. Es bereitet mir Sorgen, wie stark – und in welcher Art – das Gift auf Sie wirkt.«

Sorgen … er sorgte sich um sie!

»Hier hatte ich Sie im Blick. Und ich denke, Sie sollten hierbleiben. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust, Ihre Einzelteile auf dem Schlossgelände zusammenzusuchen.«

Er wollte, dass sie blieb!

»Und nun schlage ich vor, Sie nehmen den Trank, der neben Ihnen steht, damit Sie vierundzwanzig Stunden durchschlafen.«

Hermine betrachtete das Gebräu an ihrer Seite. Es sah eklig aus. Aber ER hatte es gebraut. Mit seinen eigenen Händen. Ob sie wenigstens ein wenig davon probieren sollte? Doch dann bahnte sich endlich wieder ein Funken Vernunft seinen Weg durch Hermines Geist. Ihr Lehrer hatte sie nur bei sich aufgenommen, weil er für sie verantwortlich war. Aus dem gleichen Grunde wollte er, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Und er wollte sie bewusstlos machen, damit sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven ging. Es war so traurig, denn er war ein so unglaublich interessanter Mann. Und ganz sicher würde er ihr seine Seele öffnen, wenn sie nur die Gelegenheit finden würde, sich ihm emotional zu nähern.

»Los, trinken Sie jetzt!«

Wieder dieser sinnbildliche Eimer mit kaltem Wasser.

»Nein«, brachte Hermine schwach hervor. »Ich möchte nicht schlafen. Ich möchte in meinen Turm zurückkehren.«

»Gut. Dann beeilen Sie sich! Ich brauche einen Kaffee«, knurrte er. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Lust, sich noch vor dem Frühstück mit ihr herum zu ärgern.

»Wo die Tür ist, wissen Sie ja wohl inzwischen.« Er sah nicht mal zu ihr, während er das sagte. Hermine ließ den Kopf hängen, aber sie ging zur Tür und verließ seine Räume.

 _ **Im Schlafsaal**_

Die junge Gryffindor war gerade in den Schlafsaal zurückgekehrt, als ein Knall sie erschreckte. Ein zweiter folgte. Hermine blickte zum Fenster, wo sie in der Morgendämmerung eine fette Eule in der Luft taumeln sah. Vermutlich war das übergewichtige Federvieh gegen das Fenster geknallt, als es versucht hatte, ihr einen Brief zuzustellen. Über die Weihnachtsfeiertage wurden offensichtlich nicht die intelligentesten Vögel als Boten eingesetzt. Vermutlich, weil die meisten guten Eulen dann Ferien machten. Aber Hermine hatte ein Herz für das Pummelchen, das versuchte, seine Aufgabe gewissenhaft zu erfüllen. Sie öffnete das Fenster, ließ die Eule auf der Fensterbank landen und wischte ihr mit einem Finger den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor sie die Botschaft vom Bein des Vogels entfernte. Erleichtert, den Job hinter sich gebracht zu haben, schwang sich die Eule in die kalte Winterluft zurück und verfehlte nur knapp den Boden, bis sie es schaffte, sich in annehmbarer Flugreisehöhe wieder davon zu machen. Hermine schloss das Fenster, denn ihr Dekolletee wurde langsam kalt – sie trug ja immer noch dieses verdammte Cocktailkleid! Egal, inzwischen kannte Snape sie darin ja zur Genüge. Hermine entrollte die Botschaft in ihrer Hand und warf die Stirn in Falten. Die Nachricht stammte von Professor Dumbledore.

 _Liebe Miss Granger,_

 _obwohl ich derzeit weit von Ihnen entfernt bin, lässt mich doch die Schuld nicht los, die ich auf mich geladen habe. Ich fürchte, dass ich von Ihnen und Professor Snape zu viel verlangt habe, als ich Sie nötigte, die Weihnachtszeit alleine auf Hogwarts zu verbringen. Es gibt Dinge in meinem Leben, auf die bin ich nicht stolz. Ob dieser Honigkuchen, der uns allen zum Verhängnis wurde, dazugehört, lasse ich mal dahingestellt sein. Er sollte Gutes bewirken, aber das Gegenteil trat ein. Ich werde es mir niemals verzeihen, wenn ich schuld daran bin, dass … nun ja, einer von Ihnen beiden nicht mehr Herr der Lage ist. Da ich es zu keinem Zeitpunkt war, stünde es mir schlecht zu Gesicht, aus der Ferne Pseudo-Weisheiten von mir zu geben. Lassen Sie mich lieber sehen, was ich Produktives tun kann, um dieses Dilemma, in das ich uns alle gebracht habe, zu beenden._

 _Nun, nachdem ich die Bücher meiner Familie noch einmal gründlich gewälzt habe, glaube ich, ein Gegenmittel für den Zauber meiner Großtante Odilie gefunden zu haben. Aber die Sache ist nicht ganz einfach, wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen befürchte. Die Zutatenliste ist ein wenig … ausgefallen. Ich liste sie dennoch auf und wünsche Ihnen und Professor Snape viel Glück!_

 _Ihr Professor Dumbledore_

Hermine las die im Anschluss folgende Liste aufmerksam durch. Sie wurde blass, angesichts der Herausforderungen, die auf sie zukamen. Aber wenn jemand diese eigenartigen Zutaten auf Lager hatte, dann Snape! Immerhin war es ihr immer noch ein Rätsel, was er zum Verfeinern seiner Zaubertränke den Originalrezepten hinzufügte. Und ganz sicher stand vieles davon in seinen Regalen, was der Direktor für den Gegenzauber aufführte – vieles, aber vielleicht doch nicht alles. Es galt, das herauszufinden.

 _ **Im Kerker**_

Er war gerade mit dem Frühstücken fertig, da klopfte es an seiner Tür. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Natürlich, Miss Granger war in einer sehr unangenehmen Lage, weil sie gezwungen war, ihn zu verehren. Aber erging es ihm denn um so vieles besser, weil er gezwungen war, sie ständig abzuweisen? Es war alles andere als einfach, das zu tun. Und das nicht nur, weil sie eine attraktive junge Frau war, sondern, weil sie beide offensichtlich einiges miteinander verband. Immerhin war sie auch eine Einzelgängerin – wenn man mal von ihren nervigen Freunden Potter und Weasley absah. Da diese beiden Schwachmaten in Severus Snapes Augen jedoch weniger als nichts waren, konnte man getrost behaupten, dass Hermine Granger ohne Freunde dastand. Ja, sie war ein einsames Genie – genau wie er selbst. Aber so etwas sagte man seiner Schülerin nicht – und schon gar nicht, wenn man so war, wie er. Denn sie hatte ja ganz recht, dass er alles andere als jemand war, nach dem eine Frau sich verzehrte. Außer, sie unterlag den Auswirkungen eines Giftes. Und das tat sie nun mal, da brauchte er sich gar nichts schönzureden. Und da er ohnehin nicht wusste, wie das ging, öffnete er die Tür mit einer extrem angepissten Miene.

»WAS?«, herrschte er sie an. Vor Schreck ließ sie einen Zettel fallen. Er sah, wie sie sich bückte – um genau zu sein, er blickte ihr direkt in den Ausschnitt ihres Cocktailkleids.

»Sie haben sich ja immer noch nicht umgezogen! Ich sagte Ihnen doch, wie sehr ich Frauen verabscheue, die sich vergessen!«

»Vergessen? Ja, genau, vergessen Sie den ganzen Kram mal. Ich habe hier die Lösung! Professor Dumbledore hat mir nämlich geschrieben. Und wir zusammen brauen nun den Trank, den ich einnehmen muss, um Sie nicht mehr anzuschmachten. Einverstanden?«

»Nein. Doch! Ja! Ich meinte natürlich: auf jeden Fall!« Er trat sich gedanklich selbst vors Schienbein.

»Gut. Hervorragend.« Hermine beäugte ihn trotz ihrer Worte kritisch.

»Geht's Ihnen gut?«

»Das sollte ja wohl eher ich Sie fragen«, grummelte er.

»Ich bin sehr verliebt in Sie. Aber ja, es geht mir gut.«

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus, Hermine reichte ihm die Liste. Snape blickte darauf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Diese verrückte Frau war vielleicht doch gar nicht so verrückt. Erstaunlich.«

»Was ist denn?«, fragte Hermine neugierig. Er ließ die Augenbraue wieder sinken.

»Wenn man es genau betrachtet, hat sie eine sehr skurrile Art von Genialität. Ich fürchte, ich habe diese Odilie unterschätzt. Und mich überschätzt«, gab er dann zähneknirschend zu. Hermine fand es ganz reizend, dass er eingestand, nicht perfekt zu sein.

»Sie sind trotzdem der Beste«, versicherte sie voller Inbrunst.

»Ja, danke. Klappe jetzt und hören Sie gefälligst zu!«

Er begann die Liste laut vorzulesen.

»Ein getrocknetes Fledermausohr, gerieben – hab ich. Ein kleines Lorbeerblatt – können wir aus der Küche holen. Drei Prisen Yumakbohnensplitter – kein Problem, davon habe ich noch einen ganzen Becher voll. Zwei Fingerhüte Trollzahnstein – bei meinem ist das Verfallsdatum abgelaufen, aber das Zeug schmeckt so oder so eklig. Zwei große Stücke schwarzer Weißnattern, in feine Stücke geschnitten – die habe ich letzte Woche in meiner jährlichen Lieferung vom Schwarzma... aus einer seltenen Quelle erhalten. Ein Likörglas jungfräuliches Blut – das ist dann Ihr Part, Miss Granger.«

»Wieso?«

»Wie, wieso? Na, weil ich natürlich keins auf Vorrat habe. Das muss immer frisch sein. Das weiß man doch schon vom ersten Schuljahr an!«

»Nein, weiß man nicht. Aber davon abgesehen, meins können Sie nicht nehmen.«

»Jetzt stellen Sie sich gefälligst nicht so an! Sie wissen doch, worum es geht. Ich werde es Ihnen ganz vorsichtig entnehmen. Das spüren Sie kaum.«

»Da können Sie so vorsichtig sein, wie Sie möchten. Es wird trotzdem nichts nutzen, weil ich keine Jungfrau mehr bin.«

»Was? Wieso nicht? Hat Sie etwa jemand zum Sex gezwungen? Das müssen wir unbedingt Professor Dumbledore melden!«

Hermine atmete tief durch. »Es hat mich niemand gezwungen. Ich wollte es ja auch.«

»Wer? Wer war es?«, schrie Snape sie förmlich an.

»Das geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, Sir.«

»Nicht, wenn es diesen Trank sabotiert!«

Hermine fand es ja süß, wie geschockt er aussah, aber an ihrer Entjungferung ließ sich nun auch nichts mehr ändern.

»Es war Quentin.«

»Quentin? Wer ist das denn? Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört.«

»Er ist der Cousin eines Nachbarsohnes meiner Tante. Ich habe ihn letztes Jahr kennengelernt, als ich wegen eines Ferienseminars dort übernachtet habe. Gleich als ich in das erste Mal sah, dachte ich ...«

»Schluss damit! Das ist nicht von Belang. Sind Sie noch mit ihm zusammen?«

»Nein. Das war nur so eine einmalige Sache. Warum?«

»Egal, vergessen Sie, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe. Los, ab ins Labor, damit wir den Trank zubereiten können!«

»Ja, aber, das Jungfrauenblut ...«

»Das werde ich sofort in Auftrag geben. Ich habe gute Kontakte.«

»Und die arbeiten auch an Weihnachten?«

»Für Geld würden die auch noch während ihrer eigenen Beerdigung arbeiten. Also, lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verlieren, Miss Granger.«

»Können Sie mich nicht Hermine nennen? Nur einmal? Es wäre so schön, meinen Namen aus Ihrem Mund zu hören. Überhaupt wäre Ihr Mund eine Sache, die ich gerne näher erforschen würde.«

Er sah sie an – lange. Dann trat er auf sie zu und streckte seine Hand aus. Mit seinem Zeigefinger berührte er sanft ihre Lippen, fuhr vorsichtig darüber und blickte Hermine in die Augen. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

»Wir müssen uns beeilen«, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, und Hermine verstand.

 _ **Im Labor**_

Im Kessel brodelte der Trank. Sie waren bereits weit vorangeschritten. Hermine fühlte sich erhitzt. Genaugenommen kam es ihr vor, als würde sie jeden Moment verglühen. Seine Berührungen … bei Merlin, war das schön gewesen! Und seine Augen … ja, sie waren Seelenverwandte, da gab es überhaupt keinen Zweifel. Egal, wie viele Lebensjahre auch zwischen ihnen lagen, sie waren einfach füreinander bestimmt. Jeder würde es sehen, wenn sie erst den Mut aufbrachten, zu ihrer Liebe zu stehen – doch dafür musste Severus erst mal seine Liebe zu ihr gestehen. Severus – endlich traute sie sich, ihn in Gedanken so zu nennen. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie es tat, brandete ein unglaublich erhebendes Gefühl durch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers. Severus, Severus, Severus … Man konnte süchtig danach werden.

»Die Weißnatterstücke – na los, her damit!« Er streckte seine Hand aus. Aber er wollte sie nicht berühren, sondern nur die Zutaten. Hermine seufzte gequält und gab sie ihm. Der Trank zischte, als er das Schwabbelfleisch hineingleiten ließ.

»Ist die Lieferung mit dem Jungfrauenblut schon eingetroffen?«, fragte Hermine, während sie nervös mit ein paar Yumakbohnen spielte, die noch auf dem Labortisch lagen. Snape runzelte die Stirn. »Gleich, wir brauchen noch ein Behältnis. Reichen Sie mir bitte das Likörglas, das dort oben im Regal steht.«

»Das neben dem Waldmeisterlikör?«

»Ja, genau das.«

»Sie trinken Waldmeisterlikör? Dann hat Dumbledore wohl recht. Sie sind ja wirklich ein Naschkater.« Sie sah ihn verzückt an und fügte noch ein gehauchtes: »Wie süß«, an.

»Geben … Sie … mir … das … Glas. SOFORT!« Er rang sichtbar um Fassung. Hermine gab ihm das Gewünschte und hatte fast den Eindruck, seine Wangen hätten sich ein klein wenig rot gefärbt. Sie betrachtete genau sein Gesicht und bekam daher erst in letzter Sekunde mit, dass er nach einem Messer gegriffen hatte. Nun war es also soweit – er ertrug sie und ihren Zustand nicht länger und würde ihr die Kehle durchschneiden. So musste es ja kommen … aber durch seine Hand zu sterben war nun wirklich nicht das Schlechteste. Er konnte bestimmt wundervoll töten – immerhin war er ja auch gelernter Todesser. Hermine lächelte verklärt. Snape hob das Messer. Hermines Augen wurden groß. »Tun Sie mir nicht weh«, wisperte sie. Doch er antwortete nicht, sondern schnitt sich in die Handfläche. Vermutlich wollte er sich auf diese Art endlich wieder zur Vernunft bringen. Doch dann erkannte Hermine, dass er sein Blut in das Likörglas tropfen ließ.

»Äh ...«, machte sie.

»Halten Sie den Mund! Halten Sie jetzt um Himmels Willen bloß Ihren Mund!«

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie würgte die Worte wieder hinab, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lagen. Sie grub sich die Fingernägel ins eigene Fleisch, nur um die Klappe zu halten.

»SIE SIND NOCH JUNGFRAU?«, platzte es trotzdem aus ihr heraus. Er sah sie an. Lange. Düster. Herzergreifend.

»Wenn Sie das jemals jemandem sagen, bekommen Sie den schlimmsten Fluch von mir, den Sie sich nicht mal in Ihren schrecklichsten Träumen vorstellen können.«

»Och, ich kann mir ziemlich viel vorstellen … Aber dass Sie wirklich noch Jungfrau sind, nicht. So sexy und verführerisch wie Sie aussehen. Da wird doch jeder Frau direkt das Höschen feu...«

Er hielt ihr blitzschnell mit der Hand den Mund zu.

»Sprechen Sie es nicht aus! Ruhe jetzt. Ich flehe Sie an.« Er flehte. Hermine schmolz dahin. Langsam nahm er die Hand von ihr. Die andere ballte er zur Faust und zog sie weg, als das Glas komplett gefüllt war. Dann nahm er es und goss das Blut in den Zaubertrankkessel. Diesmal zischte nichts. Im Gegenteil, das Gebräu schien sich geradezu zu beruhigen. War das des Rätsels Lösung? Mischte er sein eigenes, jungfräuliches Blut Tränken bei, um ihre Kraft durch Beruhigung zu bündeln?

»Trinken Sie!« Er hatte mit einer Schöpfkelle bereits einen Becher gefüllt, den er Hermine hinhielt.

»Wenn ich das trinke, dann liebe ich Sie nicht mehr«, gab sie zu bedenken. Mit zitternder Hand nahm sie den Becher entgegen. Das Schwanken ihrer Hand ließ das Gebräu darin ein wenig überschwappen. Snape streckte die unverletzte Hand aus und umschloss damit Hermines. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

»Wenn Sie mich wahrhaft lieben, dann tun Sie das immer noch, nachdem Sie den Trank zu sich genommen haben. Und wenn nicht, dann ist der Bann gebrochen.« Hermine versank regelrecht in dem dunklen, geheimnisvollen Blick. Severus' Stimme klang so sehnsüchtig.

»Möchten Sie wirklich, dass ich das riskiere?«

»Ja.«

»Gut. Dann tue ich es – Ihnen zuliebe. Denn ich weiß, dass ich Sie danach immer noch lieben werde.«

Er ließ ihre Hand los, Hermine trank.

 _ **Zweiter Weihnachtstag – abends**_

»Noch etwas Glühwein?« Severus Snape stand mit dem Kessel vor Hermine, die auf seiner Couch saß. Sie hielt ihr Glas hoch. »Ja, gerne. Wenn nicht heute, wann dann?«

Er schenkte ihr ein. Dann stellte er den Kessel wieder auf die Feuerstelle, nahm das Buch, das er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und setzte sich damit in den Sessel. Er blickte zu Hermine, die an ihrem Getränk nippte, während sie in dem Buch über geheime Zaubertränke las, das er ihr geliehen hatte. Als sie aufblickte, war er kurz versucht, seinen Kopf schnell zu senken, doch er wusste, dass er seinen Blick ohnehin nicht mehr leugnen konnte.

»Morgen beginnt wieder der Alltag«, sagte er. Man hätte es für eine Floskel halten können, aber Hermine wusste, dass es viel mehr als das war.

»Sind Sie erleichtert?«

»Erleichtert?«, fragte er und musste sich räuspern, weil ihm die Stimme weggebrochen war.

»Ja, erleichtert darüber, dass das Gegenmittel gewirkt hat? Darüber, dass wir den Rest des Weihnachtsfestes friedlich nebeneinander verbringen konnten? Aber vor allem darüber, dass ich ab morgen wieder im Schlafsaal nächtigen werde?«

»Ich habe Sie hier weiterhin nächtigen lassen, weil ich Ihre Gesellschaft … nun ja … ganz nett finde.«

Hermine lächelte. »Ich fand es auch nett bei Ihnen.«

Er nickte und atmete tief durch. »Darf ich Sie noch um eine Sache bitten, bevor wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen werden?«

Hermines Herz begann zu klopfen. »Möchten Sie Ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren?«

Er wurde blass, dann fuhr er sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar.

»Nicht heute, Miss Granger … nicht heute. Aber ich bitte Sie darum, darüber Stillschweigen zu bewahren.«

»Sie haben mir doch schon gedroht. Warum noch die Bitte?«

»Weil … ich weiß es nicht.«

Hermine lächelte. Ihr Lehrer wusste die Antwort also selbst nicht. Das war ein Anfang.

 _ **Ende**_

 _Liebe Leser, die Profsnapeler bedanken sich für euer Interesse am Adventskalender und hoffen, ihr hattet viel Lesevergnügen. Vielleicht kommt an den Feiertagen sogar noch etwas Nachschub! Schaut gerne nochmal vorbei, wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt._

 _Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnachten und ein glückliches neues Jahr!_

 _Eure Profsnapeler_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Last Christmas**

 _Teil 2_

 _von Auriane_

" _Evade Magicae_ " durchbrach sie seine Gedanken.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Der gewaltsame, rapide Entzug der aller Magie, war so gut wie immer tödlich.

"Wie...?"

"Streifschuss. Ich hatte in der großen Halle Doyle und McNair am Hals. Die Flüche flogen mir nur so um die Ohren und ich ging in Deckung. Ich habe nicht gemerkt das ein kleiner Ausläufer des Fluches mich doch erwischt hatte. Die akute, volle Wirkung blieb mir erspart, doch entkommen werde ich diesem Tod nicht. Die ersten ernsthaften Symptome zeigten sich nach 7 Monaten."

Severus schluckte, schwieg allerdings, denn sie schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen.

"Das ist der Grund warum du hier noch immer ein ungestörtes Leben hast und ich dich nicht schon lange zurück nach Hause geschleift habe..."

Mit einem Mal war die alte Minerva wieder da. Mit ihrem verschmitzten, beinahe schon boshaften Lächeln und einem funkeln in den Augen das dem Dumbledores in nichts nachstand.

Der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste die McGonagalls Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ.

"Mich konntest du nicht täuschen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie du es angestellt hast und es ist mir auch egal, aber mir war schnell klar das du nicht wirklich im Bootshaus gestorben bist. Die Tatsache das deine Leiche nicht gefunden wurde, war _mir_ Beweis genug."

"Hast du mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?" leichte Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Nicht direkt, Severus. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe mit Hilfe von Harry Potter und der Schulleiterin deine wahren Loyalitäten klar öffentlich gestellt. Es liegen weder irgendwelche offiziellen Haftbefehle, noch inoffizielle Vorwürfe gegen dich vor.

Die anderen haben das getan um deinen Namen, den Namen eines Kriegshelden vollkommen rein zu waschen. Ich habe es getan um dir eine Rückkehr in die Zauberwelt zu ermöglichen, wenn die Zeit und wohl auch du, reif dafür ist."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Snape merkte das Minerva von einer Schulleiterin gesprochen hatte. Wer, wenn nicht sie...? Er wollte gerade zu einer entsprechenen Frage ansetzten, als sie ihm das Wort abschnitt.

"Ich hatte angefangen dich zu suchen. Allein, niemand wusste davon. Hab dabei ein paar der exotischeren Aufspürzauber benutzt und dabei ist etwas schief gegangen. Das dachte ich wenigstens zuerst. Poppy konnte sich keinen Reim auf die Sache machen und schickte mich ins St. Mungos. Dort stellte man dann die Sache mit dem _Evade Magicae_ fest.

Das änderte meine Prioritäten natürlich vorerst. Ausserdem war mir klar, dass ich dich sowieso nicht sofort würde davon überzeugen können, zurück zu kommen. Also ließ ich es erst einmal auf sich beruhen. Ich legte also mein Amt als Schulleiterin, nach gerade mal einem halben Jahr nieder und recht bald darauf auch meinen Zauberstab. Meine Magie war unzuverlässig und gefährlich geworden..." die letzten Worte kamen etwas wehmütig.

Jetzt war sie hier. In diesem... Zustand.

Wollte sie ihn wirklich nur nach Hause bringen, oder gab es noch ein anderes Motiv? Snapes misstrauische Natur schloss das nicht gänzlich aus.

Mit einem Mal stieg ein Verdacht in ihm auf.

Natürlich würde sie damit zu ihm kommen...

Der Gedanke erschreckte ihn zutiefst und nachdem zuerst Zorn darüber aufgeflammt war, machte es ihn tatsächlich auch traurig.

Doch wenn sie ihn wirklich darum bat, würde er es wohl tun.

Genauso wie er auch Albus´ Bitte darum nachgekommen war.

Vielleicht war dies seine wahre Bestimmung... Nicht Spion, oder Kriegsheld, sondern...

"Minerva, ich habe keinen Zauberstab bei mir, aber ich hätte andere Möglichkeiten um..."

Die eben noch melancholische, aber freundliche Mine im Gesicht der alten Hexe wich einem entrüsteten Ausdruck als sie erkannte worauf er hinaus wollte und fuhr ihn an:

"Niemals, Severus Snape, würde ich DAS von dir Verlangen! Das Albus derartiges von dir verlangt hat, war nüchtern und pragmatisch betrachtet eine Notwendigkeit und eine wirklich gute Gelegenheit um dich in der Gunst von Riddle steigen zu lassen. Moralisch gesehen, war es vor allem dir gegenüber, mehr als nur zweifehaft. Ich würde niemals, auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dich darum zu bitten!" nach diesem etwas heftigen Ausbruch, wurde sie wieder ruhiger.

"Es geht mir den Umständen ensprechend gut. Ich habe keine Schmerzen und an die Abwesenheit meiner Magie habe ich mich schon lange gewöhnt. Es gibt schlimmer Arten zu sterben..."

Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, also blieb er stumm. Er war erleichtert. Wenn ihr der Tod auch nicht ersparrt bleiben würde (letztendlich war dies Jedermanns Schicksal), würde wenigstens er es nicht sein, der ihr Leben beendete. Er war tatsächlich erleichtert... und dankbar.

Nach einem kurzen, betretenem Schweigen, viel ihm die Frage betreffend der neuen Schulleitung wieder ein.

"Dann ist Pomona jetzt Schulleiterin? Ich hätte es ja nicht für möglich gehalten das ihr sie dafür aus ihren Gewächshäusern zerren könnt." Ungeschickt versuchte er das Thema zu ändern und die Stimmung aufzuhellen. Etwas in dem er nicht gerade viel Übung hatte.

"Pomona Sprout unterrichtet nicht mehr, Severus. Es ist viel passiert in den sechs Jahren deiner Abwesenheit..."

Das brachte ihn aus dem Konzept. Sie hatte von einer Schulleiterin gesprochen. Eindeutigt weiblich. Traditionsgemäß ging das Amt des Schulleiters an einen Hauslehrer über. Rolanda (undTrewlaney sowieso) konnte er also ausschliessen.

Eine Fremde war Schulleiterin von Hogwarts?

Wenn ihn hier in seinem selbstgewählten Exil, ein seltener und schwacher Anflug von Heimweh ereilte, hatte ihm die Vorstellung von Minerva als Schulleitung, seinen Kollegen an den ihnen angestammten Plätzen, Potter nervend, aber am Leben, einen gewissen Trost gespendet.

Doch je mehr Minerva erzählte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass nicht nur bei ihm seit Ende des Krieges eine Menge passiert war.

Seine Verwirrung musste ihm im anzusehen sein und Minerva schien es auch noch erheiternd zu finden.

Der Eindruck verstärkte sich noch als sie ihn fragte: " Willst du es wirklich wissen, Severus? Nun, ich schätze es ist nur fair wenn ich dir verrate was dich erwartet, für den Fall das du dich zu einer Rückkehr entschließen solltest..."

Jetzt wurde Snape wieder misstrauisch. Warum nur dieses verschmitzte Grinsen?

"Raus mit der Sprache!" raunte er.

Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach war es klar, dass seine ehemalige Kollegin es genoss ihn auf die Folter zu spannen.

"Die erste Zeit nach dem Krieg war ich sowohl Hauslehrerin, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Schulleitung zugleich, doch als sich der Schulbetrieb nach einiger Zeit wieder normalisierte, musste für Gryffindor eine neue Hausleitung gefunden werden. Gleichzeitig beendete auch Pomona ihren Dienst, den sie zog zurück nach Irland zu ihrer Schwester. Diese hatte im Krieg schwere Verluste erlitten und Pomona wollte der armen Frau beistehen und sie nach allen Kräften unterstützen."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte wohl vor ihn mit den Details in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ihm schwante, dass ihm das, was er zu hören bekommen würde, nicht gefallen würde.

"Minerva, vergiss die Details... ich will Namen!"

"Na schön, Spielverderber... Neville Longbottom, Hermine Granger."

Snapes Augen wurden eng. Wollte sie ihn auf dem Arm nehmen? Ihr Blick war fest und der Ernst stand in ihren Augen. Doch das war kein Grund anzunehmen dass sie ihn vielleicht doch anschwindelte, nur um zu sehen wie er reagierte.

Als sie aber nach ein paar Augenblicken noch immer keine Regung zeigte, kam er zur Überzeugung, das es wohl tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspach.

Zur Überraschung der ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin, blieb sein Verhalten unerwartet ruhig und gelassen, beinahe schon gelangweilt.

"Tatsächlich...?"

"Tatsächlich."

Nun seufzte er doch.

"Du glaubst allen Ernstes, nachdem ich nun weiss das Mr. Longbottom und Miss Granger in Hogwarts ihre Beine unter den Lehrertisch stecken, dass ich zurück gehen werde?"

Minerva gluckste amüsiert. Er nahm es gefasster hin als sie dachte. Ja, er schien sich doch etwas verändert zu haben in den vergangegen sechs Jahren.

Bei genauerem hinsehen sah man es ihm sogar an. Nicht mehr so ausgemergelt und bleich. Nicht mehr so gestresst. Vielleicht war die Auszeit gar keine sooo dumme Idee gewesen, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte.

"Bevor du deine Enscheidung **davon** abhängig machst, denk genau darüber nach was es genau bedeutet. Hermine Granger als Schulleiterin. Jung und doch immer schon älter als die Summe ihrer Jahre. Ehrgeizig aber mit dem Herz am rechten Fleck, mit einem Organisationstalent und einem gesunden Menschenverstand gesegnet, der so manchen erfahrenen Lehrer neidisch werden lässt und als Mitglied des Goldenen Trios, kann sie dem Ministerium auf eine Art und Weise die Stirn bieten, die anderen nicht zur Auswahl steht."

Snape reagierte nicht auf ihre Argumente. Weder positiv noch negativ.

"Mr. Longbottom mag kein besonderer Schüler in deinem Zaubertränkeunterricht gewesen sein, doch Allgemein hat er sich sehr gut geschlagen und Kräuterkunde hat ihn schon immer interessiert. Schade war lediglich die Tatsache das er den Posten des Hauslehrers für Huffelpuff nicht mit übernehmen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite war es wieder gut, als Miss Granger Schulleiterin wurde.

Selbst sie musste eingestehen das trotz aller Organisation, vier Positionen nicht unter einen Hexenhut zu bringen waren. Sie unterrichtet die unteren drei Klassen Zaubertränke und das Wahlfach Muggelkunde. Also übernahm Mr. Longbottom die Hausleitung von Gryffindor. Meine Nachfolgerin als Verwandlungslehrerin ist Megan Jones. Sie übernahm die Hausleitung von Hufflepuff."

Snape brauchte einen Moment um alles zu verarbeiten.

 _Nichts ist mehr so wie es einmal war._

Erst als McGonagall etwas darauf erwiderte, merkte er das er den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Nein, vieles ist nicht mehr so wie es war. Aber das ist nicht immer das Schlechteste, meinst du nicht auch?"

Er wollte gerade darauf Antworten, als die Tür zum Krankezimmer auf ging und das Team von Dr. House geschlossen den Raum betrat.

"Oh, wir dachten nicht... Entschuldigen Sie, wir hatte nicht damit gerechnet das sie... Besuch haben."

Dr. Cameron schien erstaunt den grimmigen Labortechniker hier vorzufinden.

"Kennen sie die Patientin, Mr. Snape?"

"Ja, wir kennen uns." er erhob sich und sah zur alten Hexe im Bett. Ihre offenen Haare irritierten ihn immer noch mehr als allles andere, sie ließen sie jünger, aber auch verletzlicher wirken. Vor allem da sie ihn nun ansah als ob sie fest damit rechnete, dass er ohne weiteren Kommentar, auf Nimmer-Wiedersehn verschwinden würde.

Es überraschte ihn selbst am meisten als er nach ihrer Hand griff, sie leicht drückte und ihr versicherte: "Ich komme später wieder. Jetzt lasse ich die Ärtzte ihre Arbeit machen."

Um die Weichheit in der Geste etwas zu kaschieren fügte er noch belehrend hinzu: "Benimm dich und sei schön brav... wir sehn uns später."

Schnaubend aber mit etwas Erleichterung im Blick, gab sie seinem Unterarm einen leichten Klaps.

""Na dann scher dich raus..." sie bremste sich gerade noch um ihn nicht beim Namen zu nennen. Sie hatte ja keinen Ahnung wie er hier genannt wurde.

Mit einem Nicken zu den wartenden Ärtzten verließ er das Zimmer.

An den Weg erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, doch irgendwann merkte er das er im Parkhaus unter dem Krankenhaus in seinem Auto saß.

Er musste in Ruhe nachdenken. Stoff dafür hatte sie ihm mehr als genug gegeben.

Mehrere Minuten lang dachte er allerdings an so gut wie gar nichts, außer dem Bild das sie geboten hatte bevor sie ihn entdeckt hatte.

So eine Ende hatte sie nicht verdient. Doch wer bekam schon ein verdientes Ende?

Gerechtigkeit ist eine Erfindung des Menschen. Es gibt sie nicht. Oder zumindest nicht so wie der Mensch es gerne hätte. Im besten, wie auch im Schlimmsten Fall, liegt Gerechtigkeit im Auge des Betrachters.

Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett seines Autos.

Halb zwölf.

Ein Spaziergang im Park zum nachdenken schien ihm angemessen. Er hatte sowieso Mittagspause.

Während er in der Mittagssonne über die Wiese des Krankenhausparkes schlenderte, dachte er zum ersten Mal an die Problematik dass Dr. House hier eine Patientin hatte deren Krankheit nicht einmal der fähigste Diagnostiker erkennen würde. Und sie würde trotz Allem sterben. Falls sich nicht schnell Besserung zeigte, damit er sie nach Groß Britannien zurück schicken konnte, wohl hier in Amerika. Bei ihm in diesem Krankenhaus.

Warum war sie, wenn es schon so schlimm stand, noch zu ihm gekommen?

Wollte sie nicht zu Hause in vertrauter Umgebung bei ihrer Familie sterben?

Er blieb abrupt stehen.

Hatte Minerva eine Familie? Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie einmal von sehr früh verstorbenen Eltern gesprochen. Von einer eigenen Familie, Ehemann oder gar eigenen Kindern hatte er nie etwas mitbekommen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte es ihn damals auch nicht recht interessiert.

Jetzt allerdings, war es etwas das ihn beschäftigte. Musste vielleicht jemand verständigt werden?

Er nahm seinen nachdenklichen Gang wieder auf.

Er würde sie ganz einfach fragen. Außerdem würde er ein paar Laborergebnisse fälschen müssen, damit die Muggel keine weiteren Probleme und die Sache noch unnötig komplizierter machten.

Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

Als er aus dem Aufzug auf der Station ausstieg war er immer noch mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt was er den Ärtzen vormachen konnte, damit es zumindest auf dem Papier plausibel war und sie die Frau entweder zum sterben entlassen würden oder zumindest keinerlei Behandlungen mehr versuchen und sich nicht mehr einmischen würden.

Er schreckte allerding aus diesen Gedanken auf als er merkte das in ihrem Zimmer ein reges Treiben herrschte und davon eine alamierende Dringlichkeit ausging.

Seinen Schritt beschleunigend wurde er von einer Krankenschwester gleich wieder aufgehalten. Sie hatte ihn vorher aus dem Zimmer kommen sehen und informierten ihn deshalb ohne zögern über den Stand der Dinge.

"Sie können gerade nicht rein. Sie wird gerade reanimiert. Akutes Herzvesagen. Es tut mir Leid. Warten sie hier." damit drückte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt in einen der Stühle im Wartebereich.

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Ich bedanke mich für eure Geduld. Leider kann ich kein Happy End verkünden.

Taschentuchalarm...

Hier is nix Korrekturgelesen, mein OO Rechtschreibkorrektur streikt aus unerfindlichen Gründen und obwohl ich mich bemüht habe, bin ich mir sicher das ihr Fehler finden werdet. Seht es mir bitte nach.

 **The Last Christmas**

 _Teil 3_

 _von Auriane_

Lange hatte es ihn nicht dort gehalten.

Sobald es ersichtlich war, dass die Bemühungen der Ärzte erfolgreich waren, ging er.

Nach diesem Zwischenfall würde sie sowieso nicht in der Verfassung sein mit ihm über alte Zeiten zu plaudern.

Ihm hatte das ganze gleich mehrere Umstände verdeutlicht. Erstens musste er den Muggleärzten so schnell wie möglich eine, zumindest annähernd plausible, Erklärung unterschieben und zum anderen... er wollte sich verabschieden.

So gut wie sein ganzes erwachsenes Leben lang, waren mehr oder weniger regelmäßig in seiner Anwesenheit Leute meist gewaltsam gestorben. Nur all zu oft waren es Bekannte gewesen, deren Tod er nicht verhindern hatte können, oder schlimmer noch, sie waren Bauernopfer in Dumbledores und Voldemorts morbider Partie Wer-ist-der-Schlauere?

Gelegentlich waren ihm die Toten auch gleichgültig gewesen, so schändlich diese Tatsache auch ist. Doch meistens stand er, wenn auch vielleicht nicht direkt, irgendwie mit ihnen in Verbindung.

Seine erste (und höchstwahrscheinlich auch einzige) Liebe, Bekannte, Eltern von Schülern, sogar Verwandte oder Freunde.

Ob Albus Dumbledore wirklich ein Freund gewesen ist, sicher war er sich dabei nicht. Beide hatten das vielleicht gewollt, allerdings...

Ob Freund oder nicht, Albus stand ihm definitiv nahe genug, um von seinem bevorstehenden Tod mehr als nur milde betroffen zu sein.

Als dieser ihn dann darum bat ihn zu... töten, wenn auch für einen logischen, einleuchtenden und klugen Schachzug, war der Zorn fast unermesslich gewesen.

Doch er hatte nachgegeben. Das Wohl Vieler wog schwerer, als das Wohl eines Einzelnen...

Natürlich ist Minerva als Hexe viel zu jung zum sterben, trotzdem fand er es angemessen, dass sie es ist, von der er sich angemessen würde verabschieden können.

Diese Gedanken begleiteten ihn ins Labor. Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen, hatte ihn niemand, außer dieser einen Schwester, im Krankenzimmer gesehen. Als er das Labor betrat warfen ihm zwar alle einen Blick zu, aber niemand äußerte sich zu seinem abrupten Verschwinden.

Bob drückte ihm nur wortlos eine Liste in die Hand.

Eine Liste von Tests die an Minerva natürlich zu Diagnosezwecken durchgeführt worden waren. Somit hatte er eine kleine Auswahl welchen der Test er fälschen würde, um die Ärzte auszuspielen.

Seufzend machte er sich an die Arbeit.

Nachdem Abends die Arbeit im Labor abgeschlossen war, wollte er nochmal nach McGonagall sehen.

Außerhalb der Besuchszeiten war es wesentlich ruhiger in den Gängen des Hospitals, doch auch viel wahrscheinlicher dass er jemandem auffallen würde.

Ohne die Hilfe von Zaubern war es natürlich nicht ganz so einfach ungesehen irgendwohin zu kommen, jedoch kannte er auch den ein oder anderen Nicht-Magischen-Trick.

So schlüpfte er schließlich leise ins Zimmer der Hexe, die noch immer schlafen zu schien.

Sich in seinen Stuhl setzend, beschloss er sie vorerst schlafen zu lassen. Er hatte Zeit. In seiner Wohnung wartete niemand außer ein Stück altes Brot auf ihn.

Ihr Anblick erschreckte ihn jetzt nicht mehr all zu sehr, obwohl sich ihr zustand natürlich verschlechtert hatte.

Von der Hektik am Mittag, waren ihre Haare etwas wirr, obwohl man merkte das jemand versucht hatte das in Ordnung zu bringen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war bleich, die Lippen schimmerten leicht bläulich.

Während er sie so betrachtete ging er in Gedanken die Dinge durch nach denen er sie Fragen wollte.

Oberste Priorität war ob er jemanden verständigen sollte. Dabei war ihm nicht ganz wohl, doch er würde eine Möglichkeit finden...

Irgendwann, es begann draußen schon deutlich die Sonne zu sinken, regte sich die ehemalige Leiterin der besten Zaubererschulen Europas in ihrem Krankenlager.

"Da bist du ja wieder..." krächzte sie heiser, ein Schluck Wasser schien angebracht.

Ohne darüber weiter nachzudenken schenkte ihr Snape ein Glas ein und half ihr dabei zumindest den Mund zu befeuchten.

Sie sah ihn dabei intensiv an, gab dazu aber keinen Kommentar ab.

"Minerva, muss ich jemanden Benachrichtigen? Gibt es ein Familie zu informieren?" fragte er ohne weiter Umstände.

Da es einen lang gezogenen Moment dauerte bis sie antwortete, dachte er schon sie habe ihn nicht verstanden und wollte seine Frage wiederholen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Nein, es gibt niemanden der benachrichtigt werden muss, Severus." Die Worte kamen leise, fast traurig.

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er auch dabei vielleicht auch nicht wirklich an einen Ehemann oder Kinder gedacht hatte, so war er doch immer davon ausgegangen das sie andere Verwandtschaft, Familie hatte. Schotten rühmten sich doch für ihre weit verzweigten Familien, ihren Clans.

„Niemand? Keine Geschwister, Cousinen, Neffen oder sonst was?" hakte er etwas ungläubig nach, obwohl ihm kein Grund einfallen würde warum sie ihm die Wahrheit vorenthalten müsste.

Zuerst schüttelte sie nur langsam den Kopf, dann setzte sie hinterher: „Es gibt niemanden mehr. Nur entfernte Verwandte mit denen ich nie Kontakt hatte und die ich deshalb als Fremde ansehe. Und Gaius... Gaius ist schon länger tot als du am Leben, Severus."

Wieder kamen die Worte leise, doch dann schien auf einmal ein Ruck durch sie hindurch zugehen und sie sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Schade das du meinen Mann nicht gekannt hast, Severus. Das wären interessante Begegnungen gewesen... Entweder ihr währt euch gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen, oder ihr hättet euch gemeinsam gegen Albus verschworen... ich vermute eher Letzteres..." grinste sie schelmisch.

Snape sah sie auf eine Erklärung wartend an.

„Gaius McGonagall war in vielem wie du. Ein sturer Griesgram mit einem bissigem Sinn für Humor der sich am liebsten in seine Arbeit vergrub, aber wenn es darauf ankam hatte er sein Herz am Rechten Fleck und man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen."

Snape sah ihren Blick weich werden als sie an ihren verstorbenen Mann dachte. Sie schien ihn sehr gern gehabt zu haben. Bei den, in ihrer Generation durchaus noch üblichen, von den Eltern arrangierten Ehen, eher selten anzutreffen.

Minerva schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben.

„Ja, mein Vater hat diese Ehe arrangiert, er wusste jedoch was er tat. Das wird dich vielleicht schockieren, aber Gaius war mein Meister in meiner Ausbildung in Verwandlung. Knapp 20 Jahre älter als ich. Bei unserer Hochzeit war er so alt wie du jetzt. Wir kannten uns schon mehrere Jahre und hatten auch schon den ein oder anderen Streit hinter uns. Du kennst mein Temperament und genau wie du, hat Gaius es genossen mich zu reizen." hier lachte sie kurz.

„Nachdem mein Vater einmal Zeuge einer unserer Meinungsverschiedenheiten war, wurde ihm klar was zu tun war."

Hatte ihr Gesicht bei den Erinnerungen gerade noch geleuchtet, schwand der Glanz jetzt wieder und sie sah auf ihre Hände die in ihrem Schoss lagen und einander hielten.

„Unsere Ehe war nur kurz und Kinder waren noch kein Thema, wir dachten wir haben Zeit... Gaius hat im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Magischen Strafverfolgung gearbeitet. Bei einer Hausdurchsuchung setzte der Verdächtige giftige Dämpfe frei um zu flüchten und Gaius war der Erste gewesen der durch die Tür gekommen war. So war ich nach 2 glücklichen Ehejahren Witwe..." hier verlor sich ihre Stimme und die Hände in ihrem Schoss kneteten einander.

Snape saß stumm in seinem Stuhl und wusste nicht was zu tun war. Er musste sich zugestehen das er mit der Situation etwas überfordert war. Zumindest emotional. Die Erkenntnis das auch wirklich gute Menschen am letzten Ende alleine sein konnten, war im Nachhinein betrachtet natürlich logisch, jedoch traf es ihn doch ziemlich unvorbereitet.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen.

Diese Erkenntnis wog noch viel schwerer.

Es rührte etwas in ihm von dem er gedacht hatte das es unter all seinem Groll und Sarkasmus schon lange verkümmert war. Er konnte es nicht benennen nur sehr deutlich spüren. Er lehnte sich langsam vor und griff nach ihren Händen. Alt und zerbrechlich, aber zart lagen sie in den Seinen und er strich langsam mit beiden Daumen über ihre Handrücken.

Hatte sie sich bis gerade eben noch unter Kontrolle gehabt, wurden nun trotz aller Bemühungen ihre Augen wässrig.

Sie versuchte sich resolut zusammen zu reißen, was ihr auch teilweise gelang. Ihre Augen waren feucht, aber die Tränen flossen nicht.

„Danke, Severus" ihre Stimme leicht wackelig, sah sie auf ihre Hände hinab die er immer noch hielt.

„Ich habe zu danken Minerva. Für einfach alles."

Für eine Weile sahen sie nur auf ihre Hände hinab und schienen nicht weiter sprechen zu wollen.

Irgendwann, die Trauer überwunden fing McGonagall mit festerer Stimme wieder zu sprechen an.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange Dauern. Die Schübe kommen immer schneller und heftiger. Ich schätze heute Nacht, spätestens aber morgen Vormittag wird es soweit sein. Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber... würdest du..." nach allem was schon gesagt worden war schien sie nun doch Probleme zu haben die Bitte zu äußern.

Ein weiteres Mal glaubte Snape zu wissen was sie wollte und er war sich sicher das er sich diesmal nicht täuschte.

„Ich werde hier bleiben, Minerva. Ich bleibe bei dir. Bis zu Schluss. Das verspreche ich dir." Die Worte blieben ihm fast im Halse stecken. Emotionalität war nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch auch er war nicht immun. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte nun seinerseits Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Danke." sie schien tatsächlich erleichtert zu sein. „So lange es mir noch gut genug geht möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen, Severus."

Abwartend sah er sie an.

„Denk bitte darüber nach zurück nach Hause zu gehen. Es gibt tatsächlich noch andere außer mir die dich vermissen. Hol dir dein Leben zurück. Du bist noch jung... Es gibt noch so viele Möglichkeiten für dich..."

Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

„Ich kann dir nicht versprechen das ich zurück gehen werde, aber ich verspreche dir das ich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken werde."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte."

Darauf schien keiner der beiden mehr etwas zu sagen zu haben. Nach einer Weile war McGonagall wieder eingeschlafen und Snape ließ ihre Hände los um es sich im Stuhl bequem zu machen.

Er erwachte von den unruhigen Bewegungen im Bett der kranken Hexe. Nach seinem Laborbericht am Abend hatte man die Geräte im Zimmer entfernt. Es war kein Patientenzimmer mehr sondern ein Sterbezimmer. Die Vorhänge geschlossen verhieß einen gewissen Grad an Privatsphäre, aber auch Abgeschiedenheit.

Würde er nicht hier sitzen, wäre sie alleine. Eine Tatsache die für ihn immer noch schwer zu akzeptieren war. Die Nachtschwester kontrollierte regelmäßig aber unpersönlich, hatte ihm beim ersten Mal nur einen verwunderten Blick zugeworfen.

Er kontrollierte Minervas Puls am Handgelenk. Ihr Herz schien zu flattern, allem Anschein nach war sie vom Schlaf in die Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken. Vielleicht eine kleine Gnade...

Ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern und Severus ergriff beide, drückte leicht zu.

Es war soweit.

„Ich bin hier, ich geh nicht weg... ich hab es versprochen..." er merkte kaum das er weinte.

Ein letztes zittern durchlief den alten Körper, dann war alles ruhig. Kein Herzflimmern, keine Atmung, kein Zittern der Hände mehr.

Er hielt weiter ihre Hände, strich mit den Daumen wieder über ihre Handrücken die voller Altersflecken waren.

Als er merkte wie ihre Haut klamm wurde ließ er ihre Hände los. Aber in seinem Stuhl blieb er sitzen. Er hielt für den Rest der Nacht Totenwache, dachte nach und grübelte.

Die letzte Runde der Nachtschwester schien er verschlafen zu haben, den das nächste was ihm bewusst wurde, war eine Präsenz die an der Tür stand.

Dr. House persönlich stand dort und schien nicht genau zu wissen was er von dem Anblick der sich ihm bot halten sollte.

Die beiden Männer kannten sich nicht persönlich nur den Ruf des jeweils Anderen und so war der Wortwechsel recht einfach und kurz.

„Sie kannten sie?"

„Ja, eine alte Freundin."

Mit dieser Klarstellung erhob sich Severus Snape aus seinem Stuhl, warf nochmal einen kurzen Blick auf Minerva und wandte sich dann dem Diagnostiker zu.

House stand nur abwartend da.

Snape stellte den Stuhl zurück an die Wand, wo er ihn her hatte und schickte sich an das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Vor House machte er halt, sah abwechselnd zwischen Arzt und Bett hin und her.

Dann raunte er: „Ich kündige. Veranlassen Sie eine Einäscherung. Ich werde sie nach Hause bringen."

 **ENDE**


End file.
